Elixie
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Qué pasaría si uno de los integrantes de la banda tuviera un blog en Babosa Net? (El más "magnifico" de los integrantes de la banda) Y en su blog creara un inmenso rumor por toda BajoTerra, un rumor que luego llega DEMASIADO lejos... Y todo empezó con una simple foto...
1. Fotografía

Una dura batalla en la Caverna North Wall, donde la banda intentaba capturar a unos maleantes ex seguidores de Blakk pero que aun continuaban repartiendo mal en BajoTerra, los cuales tenían capturadas babosas Fandango y Electroshock que brindaban la energía eléctrica a la caverna y eran el centro de supervivencia de todo, por ello, la banda debía recuperar las babosas para que la caverna volviera a su estado activo

Eli: Vaya, estos tipos nunca se rinden

Junjie: Cualidad noble, si no tuvieran malas actitudes

Kord: Es la segunda vez que atacan la caverna, la otra vez hubiera sido la última y los hubiéramos encerrado si alguien no los hubiera dejado escapar

Pronto: No culpen a Pronto, les dije que la reja estaba defectuosa

Trixie: ¿Igual que las otras 15 veces en las que casi dejas escapar a otros maleantes?

Pronto: Bueno, deberían mejorar su herrería entonces, no busquen metales oxidados

Eli: Como sea, de todas formas no podrán escapar –dijo cargando a Hielo, luego le hiso una señal a Trixie y ella lo siguió-

Eli disparó la congelada y usó babosa fu para desviarla y que los maleantes creyeran que falló, luego Trixie les disparó una Carnero de señuelo, ellos lograron evadirla pero Trixie fue rápida y les disparó una Aracniredes, la cual los enredó totalmente, entonces Eli desvió a Hielo y los congeló dejándolos completamente inmóviles

Eli, Trixie: ¡Sí!

Junjie: Buena combinación –dijo y ambos se chocaron los cinco-

Kord: Si, si, luego terminan de presumir, debemos llevar estas babosas rápido antes de que pase algo malo

Eli: ¿Qué podría pasar? –dijo relajado, en ese instante la puerta metálica de la entrada de la caverna comenzaba a cerrarse, sin la energía de las babosas en esa caverna electrónica todo estaba dejando de funcionar y si la puerta se cerraba debían esperar 18 horas para que pudiera reactivarse, por eso corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el centro de la caverna donde debían estar las babosas-

Kord: ¡Dense prisa! –dijo corriendo rápido, los demás se apresuraron, intentaron colocar las babosas pero la puerta terminó y se cerró-

Pronto: Ay no, se cerró

Junjie: Pero colocamos las babosas

Trixie: No funciona así, toda la caverna es electrónica y la puerta también, al retirar las babosas toda esa energía se desprende, dejando un completo vacío e inexistencia de energía eléctrica en la caverna, colocamos las babosas pero debemos esperar que su energía sea nuevamente repartida en la caverna o no se abrirá la puerta

Eli: ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer la caverna de este modo?

Trixie: Pf, a nadie, la caverna es así desde tiempos inmemorables, aquí fue donde se originaron las babosas electroshock, por eso la caverna es así, solo que después la fueron civilizando

Eli: Vaya, entonces este es, digamos, su lugar natal, hábitat natural

Pronto: Exactamente

Kord: ¡Es mi caverna favorita! Con electricidad, tecnología avanzada, aquí es donde los científicos vienen para buscar provisiones para sus experimentos

Eli: Genial

Trixie: Sí, pero 18 horas es demasiado tiempo, no llegaremos a casa

?: Podrían quedarse aquí –dijo un chico de 17 años, alto, con el cabello negro, ojos cafés, camisa de mangas largas, guantes negros, pantalones jeans y botas de cuero marrones-

Eli: ¿Quién es usted?

Kord: ¡Lugi! –dijo animado-

Lugi: ¿Kord? Travieso trol ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Junjie: ¿Podemos confiar en él?

Kord: Claro que sí, éramos compañeros en clase de armería

Lugi: Siempre me hacía bromas y jugaba pesado

Kord: Soy un trol amigo, Jajaja

Lugi: Sí, qué tiempos… Pero bien, ya que la puerta estará inhabilitada, podrían dormir en mi guarida provisional

Pronto: ¿Provisional?

Lugi: Sí, para mí era un simple almacén de cosas pero para ustedes puede ser un refugio temporal

Eli: No queremos molestar a nadie…

Lugi: No es molestia, si es mi socio –dijo señalando a Kord y haciendo un saludo con las manos-

Kord: Jajaja

Junjie: Podríamos reconsiderar las cosas amigos, son las 2:00 de la tarde y si tarda 18 horas la puerta se reabrirá a las 8:00 de la mañana, con un refugio provisional basta para pasar la noche

Trixie: En parte tienes razón

Eli: Pues, si no hay otra opción –Kord interrumpe-

Kord: ¡Sí! La pasaremos genial Lugi, con todo este tiempo sin vernos, Jajaja

Lugi: Claro, y en mi refugio provisional hay todo para ustedes cuatro

Junjie: Pero si somos cinco

Lugi: Ouh….

Kord: No hay problema, Eli y Trixie pueden compartir habitación ¿No es así chicos? –dijo abrazando a ambos-

Eli, Trixie: Bueno, este, pues

Kord: ¡Perfecto! –dijo caminando con Lugi-

Pronto: Calma chicos, solo será por esta noche –dijo relajado, Eli y Trixie solo se miran el uno al otro-

Al caer la noche después de una agotadora tarde, en la cual Kord estuvo todo el día con ese amigo suyo que nadie tenía idea, Junjie meditando desde la parte alta de la caverna, la que tenía menos cosas electrónicas, Pronto en Babosa Net revisando su blog y "club de admiradores por BajoTerra", decidieron ir a ese refugio provisional, se alistaron y cada quien a dormir, ya que no había de otra, Eli y Trixie juntos.

Como a las 3:00 de la mañana, Pronto se levanta medio sonámbulo a buscar comida en el refri, se hace un sandwich y se dirige de vuelta a su habitación, pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo pudo notar una puerta entreabierta que era de la habitación donde Eli y Trixie estaban dormidos, cuando entra en la habitación se sorprende al ver bonito escenario donde Trixie dormía recostada en el hombro de Eli y con una mano extendida y puesta en su pecho mientras él tenía una mano abrazándola alrededor de su cintura y la otra sobre la de ella que estaba en su pecho, con su cabeza reposando en la de ella y ambos sonriendo dormidos; Pronto al ver ese tierno y algo romántico escenario decide tomar su teléfono y tirarles una foto de esa forma, a pura risa y burlas

Pronto: Jajaja, espera a que se los enseñe mañana –dijo susurrando para sí mismo pero sin querer mientras guardaba la foto la sube por accidente a su blog en Babosa Net- ¡No! Espera, no quería hacer eso, Aagh, tonto teléfono –dijo mientras casi pulsa presionar pero se detiene al ver que su foto fue rápidamente comentada y gustada por un anónimo que escribió "Wow, no sabía que Eli y Trixie salían, Pronto eres el mejor ¿En serio salen?" y Pronto al ver dicho comentario accede a dicha respuesta para no perder a sus fans, escribió "Sí, por supuesto, ellos dos son novios desde hace un tiempo, solo no querían que nadie lo supiera, era secreto pero creo que no pueden ocultarlo para siempre", y dicho esto las personas empezaban a visitar más su blog y su ranking comenzaba a aumentar, tenía más y más seguidores a cada instante y no podía dejar que eso terminara- Jajaja…. Ouh, si lo descubren me matarán…. Naa, estoy seguro de que no se enterarán, ahora sí Pronto será popular


	2. Rumores

Al ver que su ranking aumentaba, Pronto se quedó despierto desde que subió la foto, revisando su blog donde ya tenía 1, 595,993 seguidores y 40 comentarios en la foto que había subido de Eli y Trixie, además de cientos de halagos y peticiones de que subiera más fotos y que diera más información al respecto, Pronto se sentía importante y muy feliz con tantos seguidores pero ¿De dónde sacaría las fotos si solo pasó esa vez y todo era un tremendo fraude? Se sentía aterrado de decirles a ellos dos pero si no subía las fotos sus fans se decepcionarían, entonces comenzó a buscar imágenes de ambos y comenzó a editarlas de modo a que pareciera que fueran novios y comenzó a decir que ellos dos eran muy unidos, que eran inseparables, la pareja del año e incluso comentó que su nombre de pareja era oficialmente "Elixie", su blog se había vuelto público y cualquiera que entrara en Babosa Net y buscara a Pronto encontraría toda esa información, duró horas y horas frente al computador, publicando y publicando hasta que dieron las 8:00 en punto de la mañana, cuando los demás se levantaron al desayuno, al notarlo cerró todo y fue a comer.

Eli: Bueeenos días –dijo bostezando-

Pronto: Buenos días ¿Durmieron bien a noche? –dijo haciendo una mirada pícara-

Eli: ¿A qué te re…..? Oye, no juegues

Pronto: No estoy jugando, solo hago una inocente pregunta, que tú malentiendas es otra cosa

Eli: Sí, lo que sea

Kord: Heey, ¿Qué tal amigos? Wow, ¿Pronto levantado tan temprano? Qué raro

Pronto: Ja, muy gracioso trol, hay veces en las que decido madrugar

Trixie: Y otras veces, osea la mayoría, prefieres despertar a las 11:00 de la mañana

Pronto: Ja, qué gracioso

Junjie: De hecho, Pronto se levantó a las 3:05 de la mañana y pasó toda la madrugada frente al computador

Eli, Trixie, Kord: … Sí, claro Junjie, Jajaja

Kord: Pensé que no tenías sentido del humor amigo, jajaja

Pronto: Sí, jaja, muy gracioso Junjie, al parecer tanto meditar te hiso ver alucinaciones, Pronto puede madrugar pero no a esa hora, jaja, qué locura

En ese instante Lugi toca a la puerta y Eli abre

Lugi: Buenos días Shane, vine para informarles que la puerta ya está abierta por si deciden irse ahora

Eli: Genial, gracias… Chicos hora de irnos

Kord: Nos veremos luego Lugi

Lugi: Nunca cambies Kord

Rápido se prepararon y montaron sus mecas, se dirigían directo al refugio cuando se presentaron más maleantes en medio del pasaje Qualter Main (Cualter Mein), un inmenso camino de rocas y piedras preciosas, amplio y también el camino por el cual se llegaba a Lúmino, al parecer los maleantes ideaban un plan para robar cristales Lúmino, luego destruir una bóveda en el taller de mecas, tomar el material y crear nuevas y peligrosas armas parecidas a las de los Flagelos y con ellas atacar y deshacerse de ellos, por lo que al escuchar eso la banda intenta detenerlos

Eli: Wow, solo las 8:00 de la mañana y ya hay maleantes a los cuales detener, ja, algunos nunca se cansan –dijo cargando una carnero, la dispara y golpea a la mitad de los maleantes, ellos voltean y los miran-

Pronto: Muy bien, ríndanse o –no terminó porque los maleantes rápidamente tomaron sus mecas y corrieron hacia la caverna Lúmino-

Trixie: Wow, qué ánimo para pelear

Pronto: De seguro Pronto los intimidó, después de todo nadie quiere enfrentarse a Pronto, el más grande topoide, increíble lanzador y –se interrumpe al ver que sus amigos lo habían dejado hablando solo- ¡Aaagh! Siempre hacen eso

Cabalgaron todos tras los maleantes hasta llegar a Lúmino, ya cuando estaban allí ellos los atacaron, Kord y Trixie evadieron el disparo y Junjie lo desvió, cuando vieron que no tenían ventaja los maleantes comenzaron a dispararle a la gente, Junjie, Kord y Pronto intercedieron los disparos hacia las personas mientras que Eli y Trixie se encargaron de los maleantes de la misma manera que los de la Caverna North Wall, Trixie les disparó una carnero para distraerlos, luego una Aracniredes y finalmente Eli los congeló, las personas de alrededor los vieron y les aplaudieron, ellos lo tomaron como algo natural ya que creían que era un simple agradecimiento

Junjie: Las personas de por aquí son… Muy amigables

Kord: Sí, como sea, ellos dos siempre se llevan toda la acción –dijo algo malhumorado-

Entre los aplausos y los halagos, uno de los pueblerinos gritó

Anónimo: ¡Sí! ¡Tenías razón Pronto! ¡Muy buen equipo! –dijo a lo lejos, todos se quedaron muy confundidos y Pronto se puso super nervioso-

Trixie: ¿Tenías razón? ¿En qué Pronto?

Pronto: Ehh, jejeje, ni idea, de seguro es uno de mis admiradores en mi blog de Babosa Net, nada nuevo

Eli: Bien, llevemos a estos maleantes a la prisión

Anónimo: No, no, no te molestes, nosotros lo llevaremos y por cierto, felicidades por ambos –dijo acercándose a él y llevándose los maleantes pero él se quedó muy confundido-

Eli: ¿Ok? Gracias, creo –dijo sin ninguna idea de lo que se trataba-

Con tanta gente aplaudiendo y diciéndoles que eran buen equipo, buena combinación y hasta bonita pareja, Pronto comenzaba a ponerse nervioso e incomodarse, sabía que si sus amigos descubrían lo que hiso, lo iban a matar, a usar de tapete y abrigo, a colgar del cuello y usarlo como alfombra, a descuartizarlo, destriparlo, entre otras atrocidades, por lo que debía alejarlos de ahí lo más rápido posible

Pronto: Bien chicos, esto es asombroso y todo pero ¡Auch! Me duele el estómago, creo que deberíamos volver al refugio y descansar, comer algo, lo que sea –dijo empujando a ambos lejos de ahí, montaron sus mecas y se fueron de camino al refugio-

Eli: Muy bien, eso fue raro –dijo mientras veía hacia atrás-

Kord: ¿De qué hablas?

Eli: Ese sujeto que se me acercó, me dijo felicidades a ambos pero no sé a qué se refería y para empezar jamás lo había visto

Pronto: Aahh, ya olvídalo, jaja

Junjie: Lo que me pareció raro fue el sujeto que le gritó a Pronto, sin ofenderte amigo topoide pero no imaginaba que de verdad tuvieras admiradores

Trixie: Sí –dijo mirando a Pronto con curiosidad-

Pronto: ¿Qué? Ah, qué gran ofensa Junjie

Junjie: Perdón amigo, dije sin ofender, lo siento

Pronto: Pues claro que me ofende, Pronto es el Magnífico y tengo muchos admiradores en mi blog de Babosa Net, gracias

Kord: Sí, lo que digas, yo solo quiero llegar a casa y comer

Eli: Buena idea –dijo apresurando el paso hasta que llegaron de vuelta al refugio donde se fue cada quien por su lado y se separaron, Pronto nuevamente en la computadora mejorando la forma para que todo permaneciera oculto y sus amigos no lo descubrieran-

Pronto: Vaya, qué susto, por poco me descubren, tal vez deba parar todo esto, tal vez deba decirles a todos que era falso, que fue un error, que no es cierto, que no –se interrumpió al ver otro comentario de un anónimo que decía "Pronto, eres el mejor y más maravilloso topoide de BajoTerra, el más increíble y espléndido rastreador de todos, el mayor rey de todos los tiempos, un lanzador insuperable, el mejor en su clase, el magnífico", y con tal comentario a Pronto se le elevó el ego y decidió seguir con su fraude del Elixie- Bueeno, un poco más no hace daño

Y así comenzó lo que fue una increíble potencia que no solo llegó a cada anónimo y fanático de BajoTerra que anduviera en Babosa Net, sino que también llegó hasta familiares, amigos y conocidos en todas partes, en cada rincón, en cada caverna, todo el mundo enterándose de eso y cada vez más

Pronto: Jajaja, soy el mejor –dijo alabándose a sí mismo, pero eso fracasó cuando el mensaje de un anónimo llegó diciendo "¡Pronto! Soy tu mayor admirador, te sigo desde hace un gran tiempo, siempre te he admirado y siempre has sido mi héroe…. Por eso solo quiero pedirte una sola cosa…. ¿Podrías espiar a Eli y Trixie y postear aquí una foto de ambos dándose un beso?", con tal comentario Pronto quedó impactado, de esta no se podía salvar y peor aun cuando todos los de su blog también pidieron lo mismo y le insistían- Oh no, ¿Qué haré ahora? No hay forma de editar una foto y que parezca que de verdad lo hacen, estoy perdido, no puedo decepcionar a mis fans pero tampoco puedo entregarles una foto de ese modo pero si no lo hago se preguntarán por qué, empezarán a dudar y descubrirán que soy un fraude y ya no me querrán…. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ideas Pronto ideas, piensa, piensa, tontos cerebros, Aagh… Solo hay una forma de hacer eso y es provocar que ellos dos se besen de verdad, agh… Bueno, pues que así sea, no puedo perder a mis fans


	3. Beso por Accidente

Pronto: Pero ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Cómo lo haré? –dijo mientras se susurraba a sí mismo, luego Junjie se acercó a él y él cerró todo rápidamente y se colocó frente al computador con una sonrisa falsa-

Junjie: Oye ¿Qué haces?

Pronto: ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Pronto? Porque nada, jaja, no hago nada, Pronto no hace nada, solo estoy tranquilo, inocentemente tranquilo –dijo nervioso-

Junjie: Sí yy ¿Crees que soy tonto?

Pronto: Pff, y lo dices

Junjie: ¿Qué?

Pronto: Aaah, por supuesto que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Junjie: Te vi en la madrugada frente al computador, lo sé, pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué?

Pronto: Buscando cosas interesantes como aaeehh, ¡Ofertas de compras! Sí, hace tiempo queriíaa ¡Comprar un bolso nuevo! Pooor supueeesto…. Pero no encontré lo que quería, los colores no combinaban, el estilo era horrible, no concordaba con mi ropa y aash precios tan caros para un material tan terrible, del mismo material que había comprado antes, solo lo lavé y se hiso pedazos, no es de buena calidad

Junjie: De acueerdo, como digas…. ¿Y tú famoso blog? ¿Y ese fan misterioso que te gritó en la Caverna Lúmino?

Pronto: Aaahh, era un aficionado, jaja, le respondí por mi blog

Junjie: Umm…. ¿Y sobre qué tenías razón exactamente? ¿Y por qué hubo un par que gritó "bonita pareja"?

Pronto: Aaagh ¡Bien! Te lo digo…. Dije queee…. Eli y Trixie se verían bien juntos

Junjie: ¿Solo eso?

Pronto: Bueno, unos cuantos estaban decepcionados porque pensaron que ellos dos, ya sabes, salían pero no, no es así, es todo

Junjie: Wow…. Bueno, ya que es así me uno a tus fans, ellos deberían estar juntos

Pronto: Sí, gracias pero creo que ya me iré a mi habitación

Junjie: Muy bien, yo iré a meditar

Pronto: Adelante, jeje –dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación pero cuando Junjie salió Pronto fue directo al garaje y tomó una cuerda, transparente, parecida a las telarañas de las Aracniredes pero más finas, casi un hilo pero más resistentes, Kord estaba en el garaje pero no lo notó ya que Pronto lo evitó. Con la cuerda se dirigió hacia el balcón afuera de las habitaciones de Eli y Trixie, tomó un extremo de la cuerda y lo ató a uno de los barrotes del balcón mientras el otro extremo lo ató en una pequeña viga en la puerta del cuarto de Eli de modo a que la cuerda se estirara cuando él abriera la puerta- …..Bien y ¡Listo! Ahora, a poner en marcha mi plan y que esos dos se den un "beso" jajaja

Pronto corrió hacia abajo, tomó su teléfono y fue al garaje con Kord, vio que estaba debajo de su meca haciendo unos ajustes entonces se acercó a la palanca que sujetaba la meca y tiró de ella para que la meca cayera encima de Kord, al hacerlo hace un ruido metálico que se escuchó ligeramente en las habitaciones de Eli y Trixie, ellos escucharon un poco solamente y no prestaron mucha atención

Kord: ¡Agh! Oye ¿Qué –se interrumpió al ver a Pronto-

Pronto: Trol apestoso, a que no logras atraparme

Kord: Uuyy no pienso atraparte ¡Pienso acabar contigo! –dijo quitándose la meca de encima y corriendo tras Pronto-

Pronto: Ja-jajaja-ja

Kord: ¡Ven aquí!

Pronto: No –dijo arrojando la caja de herramientas de Kord al piso, haciendo además de ruido que Kord se golpeara el pie y gritara, esa vez Eli y Trixie si escucharon, Pronto lo aseguraba por eso salió afuera del garaje directo al balcón-

Eli: Oigan –dijo mientras salía de su cuarto-

Trixie: ¿Qué pasa? –dijo saliendo-

Mientras Pronto corría vio a ambos y sabía que era tiempo, esperó a Kord tranquilamente, luego Kord se abalanzó sobre Pronto y él se quitó por lo que Kord perdió el control y empujara a Trixie contra Eli, él tropezó con la cuerda que Pronto había puesto y así cayeron ambos, ella encima de él y ambos tocando sus labios accidentalmente, Pronto vio la escena, fue rápido, tomó su teléfono, lanzó la foto y luego se fue corriendo. Ellos dos se separaron al sentir sus labios tocarse de esa forma y al abrir los ojos y percatarse de lo que había sucedido quedaron sin palabras, Trixie estaba realmente sonrojada, Eli estaba inmóvil, Kord no logró verlos, para su suerte

Eli: Aaahh….. –dijo nervioso, fue lo único que pudo decir-

Trixie: L-lo s-siento E-Eli f-fue u-un a-accidente, l-lo j-juro n-no f-fue a-apropósito –dijo balbuceando nerviosa mientras se levantaba, luego se fue rápido a su habitación, él se levantó lentamente y quedó inmóvil, totalmente quieto sin siquiera parpadear ni mover un músculo-

Kord: Agh, perdón si te empujé amigo, fue Pronto y sus bromas pesadas –dijo mientras se acercaba a él para disculparse pero Eli continuó inmóvil, Kord no le hiso caso y se marchó. Después de unos minutos, Eli volvió a moverse y a parpadear-

Eli: ….Wow… –dijo algo confundido y cautivado, luego se marchó a su habitación lentamente-

Mientras Kord regresaba furioso al garaje, Eli en su cama mirando el techo y Trixie en su habitación súper sonrojada todavía; Pronto estaba riendo maliciosamente mientras subía la foto a su blog, foto que fue rápidamente respondida por miles de fans y que impactó a todos, nadie sabía qué decir más que solo "Wow" porque no había palabras que explicaran lo impactados que estaban todos, se registraron más seguidores de su blog, hubieron más comentarios, más admiradores, más fans, tantos que se podría decir que todo BajoTerra sabía acerca de eso, Pronto se sentía como un ganador por lo que había hecho sin saber que lo único que había hecho era una gran potencia que crecía y crecía, él lo veía como algo bueno, era el más famoso topoide en la red, era el rey de todo, el mayor bloguero de la historia, se sentía como el mejor, sin embargo y con tanta potencia ellos podrían descubrirlo

Pronto: Jajaja, Pronto es el mejor de todos –dijo halagándose a sí mismo, en eso suena la alarma de la Caverna Futuria, Quentin estaba atacando a los científicos (de nuevo) con robo babosas y nanobots controlados por el brazalete mecánico que tenía en el brazo, todos se reunieron al escuchar la alarma, Eli y Trixie salieron de su habitación al mismo tiempo y se quedaron fijos mirándose a los ojos, luego reaccionaron y fueron con los demás-

Eli: ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –dijo mirando el monitor y tratando también de no mirar a Trixie, ella también lo evadía-

Kord: Es Quentin atacando Caverna Futuria, de nuevo

Pronto: Ja, siendo científico debería buscar mejor vida social, como yo y mis fans –dijo viendo su teléfono como loco-

Kord: Claro, y tú siendo "popular" deberías cuidar tu imagen

Pronto: Pero lo hago

Kord: No lo creo ¡Si me vuelves a molestar! –dijo gritándole furioso-

Pronto: Entendido –dijo asustado-

Junjie: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan Eli?

Eli: ¿Ah? Ah sí, claro… Bien este, embesar, quiero decir, emboscar a Quentin y detenerlo –dijo algo confundido-

Junjie: Muuy ¿Bien? ¿Y qué esperamos? –dijo retirándose, los demás lo acompañan y Eli y Trixie vuelven a mirarse a la cara, ella lo evita haciendo una leve mirada hacia abajo y él la evita mirando hacia el lado y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que decidieron hablarse-

Eli, Trixie: Escucha debo, debemos, aahh

Eli: F-fue un accidente, lo sé –dijo nervioso-

Trixie: Sí, pero… Debemos… Hay que arreglar las cosas

Eli: Sí…. ¿Qué tal si….?

Trixie: ¿Fingimos que nada de esto pasó?

Eli: Seguir como estábamos y todo tranquilo

Eli, Trixie: Bien, jaja –dijeron ambos con sonrisas nerviosas y luego retirándose con los demás-

Fueron rápido en meca y llegaron al instante a la Caverna Futuria, vieron a Quentin atacando a todos con sus robo babosas y los nanobots, que eran como el robot que había construido antes pero en modelo escala, habían varios de esos atacando a todos y encerrándolos

Quentin: ¡Jajajaja! A ver si ahora respetan la verdadera robótica legendaria y superiormente mejor

Eli: No lo creo –dijo disparándole, él la evade y los mira furioso-

Quentin: Vaya, pero si es de nuevo la banda de Shane… Oh si y la pareja Elixie

Trixie: ¿La qué? –dijo susurrándoles a sus amigos, ninguno supo cómo responder y Pronto solo tragó saliva-

Pronto: …. Nadie lo sabe, los científicos y sus alegorías extrañas, jaja

Eli: No podrás con nosotros Quentin

Quentin: No con ustedes dos, jajaja, pero contra mí y mi gran ejército de nanobots –dijo mientras presionaba un par de teclas en su brazalete, haciendo que de repente todos los nanobots los atacaran-

Kord: Pff, y piensa vencernos con esos jugue –se interrumpe porque varios le brincan encima y lo electrocutan, él rápidamente se los quita y los plasta-

Quentin: Jajajaja –rio como loco mientras enviaba más y más, ellos trataban de luchar contra los nanobots- Jajajaja ¿Les gustan? Están modificados tecnológicamente como mis robo babosas, para que se adapten a todo y tomen el poder de cualquier babosa

Kord: Vaya, odio a estos enanos, son tan molestos –dijo luchando y aplastando a los nanobots-

Junjie: Por esto nunca me ha gustado la robótica y tecnología

Pronto: A Pronto ni le gusta esta caverna

Eli: Como sea, encárguense de eso y yo de Quentin –dijo quitándose nanobots de encima y disparando a Burpy, Quentin lo ve y se enoja-

Quentin: ¡No! Eso no –dijo mientras iba a cargar una robo babosa para detener a Burpy pero Trixie interviene y le dispara una babosa Torrente, él se electrocuta y todo su equipo se daña, luego Eli dirige a Burpy y lo golpea, Eli y Trixie se miran el uno al otro y luego se sonríen, Pronto los ve y los fotografía de nuevo mientras estaban todos distraídos-

Kord: Muy bien

Eli: Se terminó –dijo apuntándole a Quentin-

Quentin: Bueno, creo que los subestimé ahora, no sabía de lo que era capaz el Elixie, pero volveré, me haré cargo de ustedes y –se interrumpe porque Pronto le dispara, todos voltean a verlo y él pone cara confundida-

Pronto: ¿Queee? ¿Por qué miran así a Pronto? Se me disparó sola –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Trixie: Llevémoslo con Kathe y –Pronto interrumpe-

Pronto: ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no se molesten, Pronto lo hará –dijo poniéndose frente a Quentin-

Kord: Pff, ¿Tú?

Pronto: Aahh sí

Junjie: ¿Por qué?

Eli: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Pronto: ¿Problema? Jajaja, problema…. –dijo mirando a su alrededor cautelosamente- ….Es quee… Miren, todavía no ponen restaurantes ¿Qué clase de bobos son? ¿Acaso no les da hambre?

Trixie: ¿Es en serio Pronto?

Pronto: ¡Sí! Yyy, además aquí consigo los mejores insectus marsipialus, perfectos para un guisado que haré –dijo tomando un insecto que le pasó por el lado y comiéndoselo frente a sus amigos-

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Junjie: Iiiuuhh –dijeron todos asqueados-

Kord: Sí, mejor vámonos –dijo caminando hacia su meca y los demás le siguen, excepto Junjie que miró cautelosamente a Pronto antes de irse-

Pronto: Aaagh, le faltaba sal pero uuff, casi –dijo mientras veía a sus amigos irse-

Pronto tomó a Quentin y lo subió a su meca, luego fue con Kathe a su laboratorio y allí lo encerraron

Kathe: De verdad que Quentin causa problemas

Pronto: He visto cosas peores

Quentin: ¡O las verás! –dijo gritando desde la celda pero luego Kathe pone un campo hipodérmico para encerrarlo y que era a prueba de ruido, además de que evitaba verlos-

Kathe: Jaja, de seguro que sí… ¿Y los demás?

Pronto: Se fueron, ya sabes

Kathe: ¿Y la pareja del año? –dijo haciendo una mirada pícara-

Pronto: Jajaja, como siempre están en lo suyo, no escuché bien pero creo que hoy tendrán una cita

Kathe: ¡Wow! ¿En serio?

Pronto: Sí, eso creo, tú entiendes, cosas de novios

Kathe: Sí, pero en serio no puedo creer que ellos dos salen, él y ella…

Pronto: Jajaja, ni yo pero era obvio, los dos en el refugio, bajo el mismo techo, uno de los dos debía experimentar algo por el otro y en este caso ambos sintieron lo mismo

Kathe: Aaaawww, es tan dulce

Pronto: Lo sé y mira –dijo mostrando la imagen de su teléfono-

Kathe: ¿Es aquí?

Pronto: ¡Sí! Fue hace unos minutos después de pelear con Quentin, ésta también la subiré al blog

Kathe: Wow, eres el mejor Pronto

Pronto: Gracias, es un placer –dijo con modestia- Jaja, bueno, a Pronto le gustaría quedarse aquí todo el día pero hay cosas por hacer en el refugio y además debo subir la foto

Kathe: Muy bien, nos vemos luego

Pronto: Adiós, oh y por cierto ¿No han pensado establecer por aquí un restaurante, cafetería, comedor o algo así?

Kathe: De hecho ya hay uno, justo a la derecha del centro de tecnología y mecánica, como a 500 metros de aquí

Pronto: ….Oh… Genial

Pronto tomó su meca y fue rápido al refugio, casi se cae de la meca pero logró llegar, vio por todos lados esperando que Eli y Trixie no estuvieran cerca y luego corrió hacia el computador pero ya estaba ocupado

Pronto: ¡¿JUNJIE?! ¿Qué haces en la computadora?


	4. PRONTO!

Junjie: ¿Yo? No, no me señales, me pregunto ¿Qué haces tú diciendo en todo BajoTerra que Eli y Trixie son novios?

Pronto: ¡Ah! ¡Que no te oigan! –dijo susurrando nervioso, Junjie lo ve con una mirada acosadora-

Junjie: Eso está mal

Pronto: Oye, oye, tranquilo, es solo una broma

Junjie: ¿Una broma?

Pronto: Sí, una simple e inocente broma

Junjie: ¿De la que ellos dos no tienen ni idea?

Pronto: Es que… No sería divertido si lo supieran, imagínate sus caras cuando se los diga, jajaja

Junjie: Ooohh ¿Entonces vas a decirles?

Pronto: Claaaaro, ¿O qué creías?

Junjie: Umm… Bueno, entonces se los diré ahora –dijo caminando hacia las escaleras pero Pronto lo detiene-

Pronto: ¡Espera, espera! Agh, tú no entiendes esto Junjie

Junjie: ¿Qué? ¿Que utilizas a Eli y a Trixie para crear un inmenso rumor por toda BajoTerra y así conseguir fans, admiradores y seguidores y tener una increíble fama en Babosa Net?

Pronto: …. Ok, tal vez sí lo entiendas pero escucha eeh, de todos modos es solo un pequeño rumor ¿Qué puede pasar?

Junjie: Que llegue demasiado lejos

Pronto: Pff, aay por favor Junjie ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No creo que eso pase de ser un rumor a algo más grande

Junjie: Con todas las fotos que tienes en tu blog yo creo que sí… Vi todo y estoy seguro que de alguien llevará esto al extremo

Pronto: No lo creo, las personas no son tan exageradas

Junjie: Sí, pero hay que decirles

Pronto: Jeje, sí por supuesto… Pero, no ahora jaja, solo deja que yo me encargue de todo ¿Sí?

Junjie: Bien, pero me parece injusto y además no podrás ocultarlo para siempre, tarde o temprano las personas llevarán esto demasiado lejos y ellos lo descubrirán. No puedes ocultarlo para siempre

Pronto: Sí, tal vez tengas razón…. Pero hasta entonces –dijo rodeando a Junjie y posteando la foto que les tomó en la Caverna Futuria, él solo lo ve con mirada seria y se va- Jajaja, demasiado lejos, pff ¿Y qué podrían hacer las personas?

 **Mientras con Eli en su habitación…**

Estaba acostado en su cama recordando ese dichoso momento cuando él y Trixie tropezaron y se besaron, aunque fue por accidente y él estaba consciente de eso, estaba con una mirada de bobo y cautivado al haber sentido sus labios contra los suyos

Eli: Ojalá hubiera durado más tiempo –dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla- ….Ojalá tuviera el valor para hacer que sea real… Ojalá supiera si ella siente lo mismo

En un momento, de nuevo suena la alarma y deben volver a salir, se reúnen en la sala y Pronto disimula no hacer nada

Kord: Aaaagh ¿Qué acaso no pueden dejarnos descansar? Siempre lo mismo, una misión, una misión, una misión, vaya ¿Los malos no se cansan o qué?

Pronto: Es nuestro deber Kord y nuestra prioridad mantener el orden en BajoTerra pero nadie dijo que sería fácil y siempre hay más y más maldad, la cual es nuestra responsabilidad detenerla

Junjie: Claro, antes de que el mal se esparza por todo BajoTerra y termine siendo algo peor

Eli: Ok, ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Trixie: Es la… Aaaagh, por favor

Eli, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: La Caverna Comercial –dijeron todos en unisono fastidiados-

Pronto: Un segundo…. La Caverna Comercial, ahí hay mucha gente –dijo preocupado-

Kord: ¿En serio? No me digas, no tenía idea –dijo con sarcasmo-

Eli: ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

Pronto: Aaahh ¡Nada!

Junjie: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te agrada esa caverna? Una gran multitud de personas, conocidos, familiares, amigos, de todo –dijo a Pronto con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Pronto: Bueeno, es que no me agrada mucho esa caverna y tal vez sea solo una emergencia menor

Trixie: A nadie le agrada esa caverna pero es nuestro deber y de hecho son la Pandilla Hoola que se creen los dueños del lugar

Eli: ¿De verdad? Pues sí es una emergencia menor

Pronto: ¡Sí! –dijo celebrando-

Eli: Pero nunca me pierdo el patearles el trasero y más a ese presumido de Billy

Pronto: ¡No! –dijo asustado-

Kord: Bien ¿Y qué esperamos? –dijo corriendo hacia el garaje y los demás le siguen excepto Pronto que estaba atemorizado, Junjie lo ve y solo rie victoriosamente-

Junjie: ¿Vendrás Pronto?

Pronto: Eeh –dijo temeroso-

Eli: Rápido no quiero tardar mucho en la Caverna Comercial, siempre cada vez que hay un problema no duran 5 segundos que lo resolvemos y ya hay otro –dijo acelerando su meca-

Pronto: Bueno, ok, ya voy –dijo montándose en su meca, Junjie se le acerca y le susurra levemente-

Junjie: Te lo dije, y este es el fin de tu falsedad

Tomaron sus mecas y se dirigieron hacia la caverna comercial, Pronto estaba más que asustado ya que en la caverna había demasiadas personas y no podía disimular o evitarlos a todos; estaba muy asustado cada camino que recorrían y cuando llegaron allí le dio un ataque de nervios

Pronto: Oigan, Pronto no cree que debamos intervenir en esto

Eli: ¿De qué estás hablando Pronto?

Kord: Te encantaba luchar contra la Pandilla Hoola

Trixie: Decías que eran un grupo de inútiles, retrasados mentales, torpes e inferiores

Junjie: ¿Por qué ahora no quieres entrar a la Caverna Comercial? –preguntó curioso aunque sabía claramente la respuesta-

Pronto: Bueno es que me dan…. Pena

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Junjie: …..

Pronto: Sí, es que los pobres e inocentes ilusos, parece que necesitan atacar a las demás personas para sentirse importantes… Eso es deprimente

Eli: No es una excusa –dijo entrando a la caverna y sus amigos lo siguen, mientras Pronto se comía las uñas, miraba a todos lados desesperado y luego también entró-

Billy estaba asaltando la caverna, tomando todo lo que pudiera encontrar, amenazando a los ciudadanos, y tenía a los guardias de seguridad pegados con baba de babosa gelatinosa

Billy: ¡Tomen y destruyan todo lo que encuentren! La Caverna Comercial ahora es nuestro territorio ¡Y nadie podrá detenernos! –dijo a Gafas y Shorty pero luego una demoledora les cruzó por el lado-

Eli: Esperaba que dijeras eso

Billy: ¡Aaagh! –dijo disparando, ellos lo evaden- ¡¿Qué acaso no pueden dejarnos en paz?!

Kord: No, se metieron con los lanzadores de seguridad, la mejor protección de todo BajoTerra

Trixie: See, Kord, sin ofender pero creo que deberían buscar una mejor seguridad –dijo disparándoles, ellos lo evaden-

Billy: Aaagh, no nos van a vencer de nuevo

Shorty: Yo me encargo de la chica

Billy: Yo del Shane

Gafas: ¿Y qué? ¿Me dejarán todo a mí?

Billy: Ppf haz un gran favor Gafas, solos distráelos, cuando Shorty tenga a Trixie, Eli irá para salvarla, será entonces cuando yo por fin acabe con él, luego todos los venceremos

Shorty: Me encanta este plan

Billy: Bien ¡Al ataque!

Gafas: Aassgh, ese ni siquiera es un plan –dijo cargando su lanzadora-

Billy corrió por la parte alta de la Caverna Comercial disparándoles a todos, la banda fijaba su vista en él, luego Gafas disparaba por el lado este de la caverna y fijaban su vista en él pero luego Shorty disparaba desde la parte baja de la caverna y la banda la miraba

Eli: Vaya, parecen más coordinados que la otra vez –dijo evadiendo una babosa de Billy-

Billy: Ja, parece que el Shane no sabe qué hacer ¿Acaso te estoy confundiendo? Jajaja, qué lento eres

Eli: Bien, este es el plan, me encargaré de Billy y… Ustedes hagan lo que sea –dijo corriendo hacia él-

Pronto: Ese ni siquiera es un plan

Trixie: Como sea, iré por Shorty –dijo corriendo hacia ella-

Junjie: No sostienen bien el estrés por estos sujetos

Kord: Nadie soporta a Billy y su pandilla de bobos –dijo cargando su lanzadora y buscando a Gafas pero este ya se había movido detrás de Pronto, le disparó una Aracniredes que le ató los pies, pero no se había dado cuenta-

Gafas: ¡Por aquí! ¡Torpe topo!

Kord: Ahí está

Pronto: Iré por él –dijo dando un paso adelante con su lanzadora pero tropezó y disparó su lanzadora en la que estaba cargada una babosa gelatinosa que se devolvió por la mala trayectoria y les disparó a ellos mismos-

Kord: Bien hecho Pronto –dijo fastidiado entre toda la baba-

Mientras tanto, Trixie disparaba una y otra vez contra Shorty, obviamente le estaba ganando con su precisión y destreza pero Shorty jugaba sucio

Trixie: ¿De verdad que nunca se cansan? Hasta yo me retiraría de algo a lo que siempre pierdo

Shorty: Ja, muy gracioso peli-roja pero nosotros nunca nos rendimos y esta vez será diferente –dijo mientras aparecía por detrás de ella y le disparaba, Trixie la evade-

Trixie: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué se supone que tienen planeado esta vez?

Shorty: Nada en específico, solo que nos será más fácil detenerlos ahora que sales con el Shane

Trixie: ¡¿QUE SALE CON QUIEN?! –dijo sorprendida distrayéndose y Shorty le dispara una Demoledora a los pies, ella intenta evadirla pero Shorty le dispara una Aracniredes y la ata-

Shorty: Jajaja

Trixie: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Shorty: Oye ya no necesitas fingir, lo sabemos y de hecho todo BajoTerra lo sabe –dijo tomando a Trixie-

Trixie: ¿Saber qué? –susurró todavía confundida-

 **Con Eli…**

Tenía a Billy en el suelo y desarmado, vencido, derrotado, no le era difícil vencer a Billy y le encantaba hacerlo; Kord, Pronto y Junjie también habían logrado vencer y atrapar a Gafas

Eli: Bueno, creo que gané de nuevo –dijo apuntándole a Billy-

Shorty: Yo no lo creo –dijo mientras mostraba a Trixie atada y le apuntaba-

Eli: ¿Trix?

Billy: Jajaja –dijo dando una patada por el suelo y tumbando a Eli, luego tomó su lanzadora y se colocó al lado de Shorty- ¡Sí! Tenemos a tu chica ¿No vendrás por ella?

Trixie: ¿Cómo que su chica? –dijo para sí misma confundida-

Eli: ¿Eso crees? –dijo tomando su lanzadora pero Billy toma la de él y le apunta a Trixie, Eli baja un poco su lanzadora-

Billy: Jajaja ¿Qué harás ahora?

Eli: …. ¿Por qué la tienes a ella?

Billy: Ja, no vengas con tus juegos, ya no necesitas fingir, todos sabemos eso

Shorty: Sí, dejen de hacerse los listos

Trixie: La verdad, me gustaría mucho saber qué es –dijo para sí misma confundida, luego notó a Shorty y Billy distraídos y comenzó a desatarse-

Eli: ¿De qué hablan?

Billy: ¿En serio? ¿Todavía finges? No seas orgulloso Shane, solo dilo, aunque la verdad jamás me imaginé que pasaría –dijo apuntándole a Eli mientras Trixie terminaba de desatarse-

Shorty: ¿Qué no es obvio?

Billy: Pues la verdad de la que todos hablan, que tú y Tri –se interrumpió porque Trixie se desató y les disparó a Tornado, Eli rápidamente tomó guardia y la ayudó disparando su babosa gelatinosa Larry y luego a Hielo dejándolos inmovilizados-

Eli: Bien hecho Trixie –dijo sonriéndole, ella le devuelve la sonrisa-

Trixie: Gracias

En un instante las personas de la caverna les aplaudieron, de nuevo, los felicitaban y alagaban, Pronto estaba sudando de los nervios aunque ya que les había pasado una vez ellos no hicieron mucho caso y caminaron hacia Millard Milford y los guardias de seguridad para ayudarlos, el resto de la banda le siguió y Pronto estaba muy asustado

Eli: ¿Están bien? –dijo ayudándoles a levantarse mientras los demás terminaban de quitarles la masa gelatinosa-

Millard: Sí, absolutamente en físico, estos muchachos son de guerra

Trixie: Claro pero ¿Han considerado entrenar más reclutas? Es que la mayoría de villanos viene a esta caverna y debe haber más personal ¿No lo creen?

Millard: Bueno, tomaré la sugerencia y déjenme decirles que yo desde un principio sospechaba lo de ustedes y les doy mis mejores deseos

Kord: Gracias sí

Eli: ¿Sobre….?

Millard: Jaja, qué bueno eres fingiendo pero ya no es necesario que lo sigan ocultando

Trixie: ¿Ocultar qué?

Millard: Ya, no mientan, ustedes dos salen, son novios

Eli, Trixie: …. ¡¿QUÉ?!

Millard: Jajaja, de verdad lo ocultan bien pero tranquilos, Pronto nos explicó todo en Babosa Net –dijo y Pronto estaba tratando de escabullirse, ellos dos lo vieron y se pusieron más rojos que la sangre de tanta furia-

Eli, Trixie: ¡PROOONTOOO!


	5. Paliza

Pronto: A-alto, e-esperen chicos, déjenme que les explique jaja –dijo temeroso echándose para atrás mientras Eli y Trixie lo acorralaban en un pequeño rincón-

Eli: ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO! De todas las atrocidades, metidas de pata, falsedades, obstrucciones y retrasos que has hecho ¡ESTE ES EL PEOR!

Trixie: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?! –dijo mientras lo acorralaba y levantaba del cuello-

Pronto: Sí, e-este miren, les explico que al principio era solo una bromita, no fue apropósito, es muy gracioso jaja, es que yo iba a tomarles una foto y sin querer la subí a Babosa Net y rápido la malinterpretaron de otra forma y pues… Pasó –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Eli: ¡¿Pasó?! Pasó… Jaja, no, no, lo que pasará es que te voy a partir en mil pedazos topo –dijo enojado mientras se acercaba a él y Trixie también-

Pronto: O-oigan, la violencia no es la mejor solución

Trixie: Solo a ti se te ocurre publicar en Babosa Net y decirles que Eli y yo… –dijo algo avergonzada, Eli también estaba así y desvía la mirada sonrojado-

Eli: ¡¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?!

Trixie: Sí, es… ¡Eso es ridículo!

Eli: Con la realidad de que eso… Eso jamás… Jamás…

Trixie: Jamás pasaría

Eli: Sí, ehh ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

Pronto: Pero, es que… ¡TODO FUE IDEA DE JUNJIE! –dijo señalándolo, Junjie actúa tranquilamente y se señala a sí mismo-

Junjie: ¿Mía?

Pronto: ¡Sí! Tú, tu dijiste que ellos dos deberían estar juntos, que deberían ser novios

Junjie: Absolutamente que no, de hecho estoy más que sorprendido con la gran falsedad que has causado, jamás involucraría a nuestros amigos de esa forma, si lo hubiera sabido ya se los diría y sabes como soy, no me gusta la tecnología… Que bajo has caído topoide –dijo haciéndose el ofendido-

Eli, Trixie: Aarrggh –gruñeron ambos enojados a Pronto-

Pronto: Aa-aah, d-de …. Kord! ¡Fuiste tú!

Kord: A mí no me veas amigo, yo no tengo un blog en Babosa Net

Eli, Trixie: ¿Blog? –dijeron ambos en unisono, luego fueron rápido a sus mecas-

Junjie: Vaya, de verdad están molestos

Pronto: ¡No! ¡Esperen! –dijo pero ellos igual se fueron, Junjie se acerca a Pronto-

Junjie: Estás acabado –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

Pronto: Aaagh, te odio tanto –dijo corriendo hacia su meca y tomando rumbo al refugio-

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo intentando pisarles los talones a sus dos muy furiosos amigos que estaban a punto de explotar, al llegar intentó intercederlos pero ellos ya habían visto todo

Eli: ¡¿Es una BROMA?!

Pronto: Aaah, Eli por favor, cuenta hasta 10

Eli: Te lo juro, podría contar hasta 1 millón y todavía tendría ganas de dispararte una Lavalinx encima –dijo enojado apretando los dientes-

Trixie: Pequeño gusano morado

Pronto: Por favor, no es taaan grave

Eli, Trixie: ¿QUÉ NO?

Eli: ¡TODAS ESAS FOTOS EDITADAS!

Trixie: LAS COSAS QUE DECIAS DE NOSOTROS

Eli, Trixie: Y EL….. Accidente…

Eli: ¡EL ACCIDENTE LO PROVOCASTE TU! ¡LO TENIAS PLANEADO PEQUEÑO DUENDE MALIGNO! –dijo más enojado-

Pronto: Bueeno no, jaja, este… Chicos, por favor

Trixie: Te haré ¡Papilla PARA BABOSAS! –dijo enojada y disparándole, Eli también hace lo mismo-

Pronto: Ouh ¡AAAAAHH! –dijo corriendo hacia afuera, Kord da un paso adelante pero Junjie lo detiene-

Kord: ¿Qué haces?

Junjie: ¿Deberíamos interferir acaso?

Kord: Van a matarlo

Junjie: No, no, es su problema, ellos lo resolverán

Kord: Pero es que ellos están verdaderamente enojados, hay que hacerlos entrar en razón

Junjie: Corrección, ellos estan verdaderamente enojados, no podemos meternos en sus asuntos

Kord: Dispararle a Pronto no es un asunto

Junjie: Aagh, Eli y Trixie están enojados ¿Quieres salir herido?

Kord: ….. Pobre Pronto –dijo sentándose en el sillón, mientras Junjie iba a la cocina, buscaba palomitas y luego veía la escena-

Pronto: ¡AAAHHH! –dijo intentando evadir una granada y demoledora a la vez- ¡Esperen, esperen! ¡Tiempo!

Eli: ¡ME HARÉ UNA CAMA CON TUS HUESOS!

Trixie: YO UNA ALFOMBRA CON SU PIEL

Pronto: ¡Eso es rústico! Creo que podemos resolver esto civilizadamente como ¡AH! –se interrumpió porque Eli le disparó una Lavalinx- ¡¿LAVALINX?! ¡¿QUIEREN MATARME?!

Eli, Trixie: ¡Esa es LA IDEA!

Pronto: ¡AAHHH! –dijo gritando y corriendo más rápido, Junjie los observaba desde la puerta del refugio comiendo palomitas-

Junjie: Jajaja, esto es divertido

Pronto: ¡NOO! ¡AAAAHHH!

Después de como…. 3, 4 o 5 horas que persiguieron a Pronto disparándole, Kord interfirió para que no hubiera un funeral en colina topo ya que su rey definitivamente moriría por la ira descontrolada de Eli y Trixie que todavía no se habían calmado, estaban respirando aire caliente, rojos y si un doctor les medía la presión creería que sufren de hipertensión, y a Eli ya empezaba a palpitarle una vena en su cabeza; Junjie, a petición y súplicas de Kord, estaba intentando calmarlos aunque no era lo que quería, mientras Kord ayudaba a Pronto a ponerse banditas, alcohol y desinfectante a las heridas, golpes, moretones que les causaron los dos adolescentes

Junjie: Chicos, chicos, busquen su paz interior, respiren para alcanzar la serenidad

Eli: ¡¿SERENIDAD?! SERENIDAD EL HIJO DE LA GRHUISJHF –dijo enojado sin que Junjie entendiera ni media palabra entre sus balbuceos enojados-

Junjie: … Vaya… Como sea, escuchen, sé lo que sienten

Trixie: ¡CLARO QUE NO! A TI NO TE PUBLICARON EN BABOSA NET DICIENDO TERRIBLES COSAS DE TI QUE NO SON CIERTAS

Junjie: No, yo me refería al enojo

Eli, Trixie: ¡AAARRRGHH!

Junjie: Bien, bien, si fuera por mí dejaría que corrieran tras Pronto y lo hicieran comer tierra…. Esperen, tierra no, los topoides ya comen tierra, entonces sería aaahh…. ¿Oigan alguna idea? –preguntó a sus dos muy enojados amigos los cuales ahora lucían confundidos-

Eli: No es el momento

Junjie: Naa, entonces lo que sea… Pero escuchen, la violencia no lleva a ninguna parte ni la venganza menos, solo lleva a tener ira y la ira lleva a querer matar a su amigo disparándole babosas que merece

Kord: ¿Estás intentando calmarlos o los estás incitando a golpear a Pronto? –dijo añadiéndose en la conversación-

Junjie: Umm… Tal vez ambas

Pronto: ¡Oye!

Junjie: ¡SILENCIO! –gritó a Pronto enojado y éste solo bajó su cabeza como un cachorrito-

Trixie: ¿Decías?

Junjie: Bien ¿Dónde me quedé?

Eli: En la parte que dice que Pronto merece que lo matemos –dijo calmado-

Junjie: Ah sí, bien, la cosa está en que –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: Ya olvídalo Junjie… No vale la pena

Eli: Golpearlo y dispararle a un gran mentiroso, descargando fuerzas en él sería un acto muy bajo

Pronto: ¿Más de las que ya me dispararon?

Junjie, Kord: ¡Silencio Pronto!

Eli: Bien, no te golpearemos

Trixie: Pero será mejor que elimines todo eso AHORA

Pronto: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eliminarlo? No, esperen

Eli: ¿ES EN SERIO?

Pronto: Es que malentendieron la situación, Pronto nunca había sido popular y ahora lo es ¿Podrían dejarme con mi rumor un poco más?

Eli, Trixie: ¡NO!

Trixie: ¡No puedes continuar con esa farsa!

Eli: Además de que no es cierto, cosas malas podrían pasar

Pronto: Lo sé, lo sé pero tengan compasión, solo soy un inútil, tonto, torpe y ridículo topoide que no llegará a nada en la vida, no sabe lanzar bien, es miedoso, es un bobo, lo único que hace bien es comer y ni siquiera eso porque no tengo modales ¡Pooor favor! –dijo llorando y arrastrándose por el piso, chupándose el dedo y meciéndose como un niño desamparado, los chicos lo ven y no saben si sentir miedo o lástima-

Eli: Aaaggh…

Trixie: Esto es tonto…

Eli: Bien, supongo que si –se interrumpe porque tocan el timbre-

Trixie: ¿Quién podrá ser?

Eli: Ni idea –dijo caminando hacia la puerta, cuando abre está un chico de entregas-

Deliver(significa entregar en inglés): Hola ¿Aquí vive un tal Pronto?

Eli: Sí

Deliver: Ah ok, tiene que firmar aquí, este es el paquete que ordenó, sentimos el retraso, hubo problemas en el camino –dijo mientras Eli abría la caja, cuando lo hace se enoja bastante, toma un par de las cosas que había dentro y luego cierra la puerta de portazo- …Oiga, había que firmar aquí

Kord: ¿Quién era? –dijo pero Eli estaba super enojado y se dirigió a Pronto, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo levantó-

Eli: ¡¿CAMISETAS, LOGOS Y PROMOCIONES?! ¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! –dijo mostrándole a Pronto dichos objetos que tenían impresos a ellos dos juntos y con el nombre "Elixie"-

Pronto: Ah jaja, puedo explicarlo

Trixie: ¡ERES UN –Kord la detiene ya que iba a correr contra Pronto y posiblemente ahorcarlo y ejecutarlo-

Kord: Wow Trix ¿De dónde tienes tanta fuerza?

Junjie: Jajaja ¡Esto es increíble! Es divertido, es –se interrumpió al ver las miradas de odio y enojo que les hacían sus amigos- …Ok, no es gracioso

Eli: ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE INUTIL, ESTUPIDO Y TORPE ERES?! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER UNA PROPAGANDA DE ARTICULOS Y ROPA CON NUESTROS NOMBRES?

Pronto: E-Escuchen, lo mandé a h-hacer hace tres días, n-no tengo la culpa de que llegara ahora

Trixie: PERO ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

Pronto: Sí, es que no estaba razonando bien

Eli: ¡NO LO ESTABAS HACIENDO! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENES EN TU CABEZA? ¡SE SUPONE QUE CON DOS CEREBROS DEBERIAS PENSAR MAS!

Kord: Muy bien, ya, tranquilos, solo devolveremos todo esto y –se interrumpió porque Eli tomó rápido a Burpy y quemó todo- … O solo tomamos una infierno y lo incineramos

Trixie: ¡ES TODO! BORRARÁS TODO LO QUE HAYA SOBRE NOSOTROS EN BABOSA NET

Eli: HASTA TU BLOG

Trixie: Y LE PONDRÉ CONTRASEÑA A LA COMPUTADORA

Eli: Y –dijo quitándole el celular a Pronto- DESTRUIRÉ ESTA COSA

Pronto: ¡¿Qué?!

Eli, Trixie: ¡ES TODO!

Pronto: Pero, pero –Kord interrumpe-

Kord: Ya ¿Ok? Ahora Pronto se irá a su habitación a relajarse mientras cura sus heridas y cada quién por su lado ¿Bien?

Eli: …. Que primero borre todo

Kord: Sí, me aseguraré de eso pero aunque sea déjenlo descansar de la inmensa paliza que recibió en toda su vida

Eli, Trixie: Bien –dijeron algo fastidiados y luego retirándose a su habitación-

Junjie: Jaja, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, a ver si así aprende a no jugar metiendo rumores en la red


	6. Elixie: Revelación

Pronto estaba en su habitación "humillado", quejándose y lloriqueando ya que (además de que recibió tremenda paliza) su teatrito, rumor y falsedad se acabaría de una vez por todas y dejaría de ser "popular" en Babosa Net, además de ser catalogado como un gran mentiroso. Sus babosas estaban con él babosas riéndose y ayudándole a ponerse banditas y curar sus heridas

Pronto: ¡Auch! ¡Hey! Cuidado con mi muy delicado pelaje topoide torpes babosas –dijo enojado a lo que las babosas tomaron cinta adhesiva en lugar de una bandita, la pegaron en él y luego la despegaron rápido- '¡Auch! ¡Despechadas babosas! Argh, olvídenlo, me pondré banditas yo solito' –dijo a lo que las babosas solo se ríen y se van de la habitación-

Junjie pasaba cerca de su habitación, lo escuchó quejarse y decidió entrar y burlarse un poco más de aquel adolorido topoide

Junjie: Jajaja, oye Pronto ¿Te duele algo? –dijo en tono de burla-

Pronto: Ja-ja Junjie, muy gracioso pero déjame decirte que si me duele aquí y aquí –dijo señalando un golpe y su pecho apuntando a su corazón-

Junjie: Claro, te golpearon y dispararon a morir, si Kord no interfiere te matan ¡Jajaja!

Pronto: Aaagh ¡No tonto! Me estaba refiriendo a mi orgullo

Junjie: See, claaaro, lo entiendo… Y también a la Carnero que te dispararon ¡Jajaja!

Pronto: Aaagh ¡Ya! Estos golpes probablemente me dejarán cicatrices

Junjie: Sí, sí, exageras… Pero te lo merecías

Pronto: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pronto el Magnífico se merecía tal trato? ¿Que lo golpearan como un sabueso de la calle?

Junjie: Umm…. Sí

Pronto: Qué insulto, un rey como yo no merecía esto

Junjie: Claro que lo merecías, involucraste a dos de nuestros amigos en un inmenso rumor que era además una falsedad, difuminaste fotos de ambos en Babosa Net que también eran falsas ya que eran editadas y lo del accidente

Pronto: ¡¿Sabes sobre eso?!

Junjie: Pff, claro que lo sé, yo solo fingí irme a meditar pero realmente te estaba vigilando de cerca y no puedo creer que los forzaras a darse un beso solo para conseguir más visitas en tu ridículo Blog

Pronto: No los forcé solo…. Incité con una trampa

Junjie: Uy sí, lo que digas

Pronto: … ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Junjie: ¿Qué hay de mí?

Pronto: Sí, el muy "callado y tranquilo" pueblerino del Este, aquel que anda siempre meditando todo el tiempo y que no hace nada cuando en realidad es un traidor

Junjie: ¿T-traidor? –dijo en risas y burlas-

Pronto: Sí ¡Un traidor! Sí sabías de todo esto, sí dijiste lo que dijiste de ellos dos, pero cuando te delaté negaste haberlo hecho y me condenaste cuando tú también estabas involucrado en todo

Junjie: Decir un comentario no es involucrarse, yo no intervine en nada de tu blog y si hubiera querido te hubiera delatado con ellos dos, así la paliza te la hubieran dado antes

Pronto: ¡Lo que sea! Hiciste que pareciera un total mentiroso ante nuestros amigos y ahora tendré que borrar mi blog y hacer que quede como un total mentiroso ante todo BajoTerra

Junjie: Wow, sí, tienes razón…. Debiste pensarlo desde el principio que subiste esa foto de ambos durmiendo juntos y crearas un gran rumor, ahora tendrás que humillarte en el blog y las personas fuera de Babosa Net te odiarán –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente frente al topoide, luego riéndose a carcajadas mientras se retiraba de su habitación-

Pronto: ¡Aarrrgghh! ¡JUNJIE! Me vengaré de ti como sea –dijo mientras lo veía irse, luego Kord fue a su habitación con su laptop-

Kord: Bien, a trabajar

Pronto: Aaaahhh ¿Tengo qué?

Kord: No, a menos a que quieras otra paliza de Eli y Trixie

Pronto: Rayos –dijo con desánimo, luego tomó la laptop y comenzó a deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con "Elixie"-

Pasó una hora quitando fotos y fotos editadas de su blog, las personas comenzaban a extrañarse y aunque "le dolía en el alma" tenía que continuar, seguía y seguía quitando todo sobre el rumor y lo que había dicho y al final publicó que todo era mentira, que no era cierto y para finalizar, que ellos dos no eran novios. Después de eso las personas comentaron su odio hacia Pronto, le decían insultos y lo llamaban fraude, en su blog de 2, 541, 989 visitas que habían, bajaron todas hasta quedar… 15 que eran o familiares o topoides de colina topo que tenían algo de cerebro y que obedecían a Pronto, luego que terminara solo se echó a llorar y revolcarse en el piso mientras Kord regresaba a la sala de vuelta a jugar, Junjie también estaba en la sala "meditando" aunque realmente se estaba riendo de Pronto todavía que bajó a la sala y se tiró al suelo al ver el descenso y el odio de las personas de su blog

Mientras tanto, Eli estaba asegurándose de que no quedara nada del rumor "Elixie", luego Trixie pasa por su habitación, lo ve y se acerca a él

Trixie: ¿Qué haces?

Eli: Revisando que Pronto de verdad arreglara todo esto

Trixie: Oh, bueno más le vale, jaja

Eli: Sí, jaja

Trixie: ….No puedo creer que todos creyeran que tu y yo….. Vaya eso es raro

Eli: Sí… Aunque si lo miras desde un punto de vista distinto tiene mucho sentido

Trixie: ¿Y qué punto de vista sería ese?

Eli: Bueno, tal vez lo creyeron porque alguien se preocupa demasiado por mí

Trixie: Woow, eso es tan –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: No, yo solo diciendo

Trixie: Qué malo…. Aunque quizá no sea por eso, quizá sea porque alguien no deja de salvarme a cada instante y me sobre protege

Eli: ¡Hey! no, no, no –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: Tal vez por eso, sí

Eli: Eso es injustificado

Trixie: Y se preocupa más…

Eli: No, no es cierto, no lo hago

Trixie: Bueeno, yo dije alguien y no mencioné nombres, ni idea –dijo medio sonriendo-

Eli: Bueno, quise decir que no es cierto

Trixie: Y los celos son peores

Eli: Claro que no, alguien es peor en eso, es extremadamente celosa

Trixie: ¡Yo no soy celosa!

Eli: No dije nombre, jaja

Trixie: Bien, jajaja, ok tal vez sea culpable de todo lo que dijiste

Eli: Ja, sí, soy culpable de todo

Eli, Trixie: Jajajaja –rieron ambos a carcajadas hasta quedar uno frente al otro, sonriéndose y mirándose a los ojos, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro-

Trixie: Ahora que pienso bien las cosas, creo que no fue tan malo

Eli: ¿Tú crees? –dijo acercándose a ella-

Trixie: Sí –dijo acercándose a él-

Eli: ¿Sabes algo?... Creo que volveré a tropezar –dijo sonriendo-

Trixie: ¿Qué? –dijo pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Eli que tocaron los suyos en un tierno y cálido beso, rápidamente y sin dudarlo respondido por ella, ambos adentrándose más y más al beso, volviéndolo más profundo e intenso pero disfrutando cada segundo lentamente hasta que se separaron por el oxígeno-

Eli: Tropezar es lo mejor que me ha pasado

Trixie: Me parece que esta vez fue un accidente apropósito

Eli: ¿Tu crees? Tal vez lo fue, tal vez no, ni idea, quizá debas averiguarlo

Trixie: ¿Y si tropiezo? –dijo mirándolo pícaramente, él le sonríe-

Eli: Tal vez tropezar no sea tan malo, es parte de la vida

Trixie: Ja –dijo sonriendo- Entonces es muy probable de que lo haga

Eli: Anímate a averiguarlo –dijo sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y lo besa nuevamente, esta vez más corto-

Trixie: Eli yo –él la interrumpe-

Eli: Te amo –dijo acariciando su cabello-

Trixie: Te amo –dijo acercándose más a él- ….Quizá podríamos ser novios de verdad

Eli: ¿Y por qué no? Ya lo éramos para el resto de BajoTerra, ¿Por qué no serlo realmente? –dijo abrazándola, ella se recuesta en su pecho-

 **Mientras, con el resto de la banda…**

Pronto estaba llorando y revolcándose en el piso como un niño malcriado, no dejaba de golpearse a sí mismo y golpear el piso.

Pronto: ¡No es justo! Aaaahhhh, ¿Por qué? –dijo llorando-

Kord: Ya Pronto, no es para tanto

Pronto: ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Perdí a la mayoría de mis fans en el blog! Yo era un ídolo, el mayor bloguero de la historia, el mejor de todos y ahora ¡No soy nada! No soy juu, no soy nada –dijo llorando-

Junjie: Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen… Los ídolos caen y la fama es momentánea –dijo riendo maliciosamente, Pronto lo ve y le dirige una mirada enojada-

Kord: Bueno al menos tienes ehh,

Pronto: ¡Nada! Borré mi blog, la gente me odia ¡Y soy un fracaso!

Kord: Sigue siendo un rey y lanzador –dijo intentando levantar sus ánimos-

Junjie: Además, tener fans a causa de una mentira no es justicia ni son verdaderos fans

Pronto: No era una mentira era… ¡Era un rumor!

Kord: Sí claro, que se esparció por toda BajoTerra en cada rincón, caverna y pueblos lejanos y que además de eso fue una gran potencia de comercio con camisetas, logos y diferentes propagandas

Pronto: Aaay por favor, y-yo no i-iba a vender e-eso

Junjie: No, solo lo ibas a tener de adorno

Kord: Sin mencionar que ese dichoso rumor no tiene nada que ver con la realidad e involucraste a dos de nuestros amigos y capturaron a Trixie por tu culpa

Pronto: Bueno, eso no lo tenía planeado…. La Pandilla Hoola es un caso perdido

Junjie: Yo he visto un caso peor… Los topoides –dijo burlándose-

Pronto: ¡Ya basta Junjie!

Junjie: Nunca me canso, jajaja

Entre sus balbuceos y los sollozos de Pronto, bajan Eli y Trixie agarrados de manos, susurrándose al oído y riendo a carcajadas, todos los miran y se quedan con miradas extrañadas

Kord: ¿Y ustedes qué?

Eli, Trixie: ¿Nosotros? –dijeron en unisono sonriendo-

Kord: No, me refería a las lámparas –dijo con sarcasmo-

Junjie: Vaya, vaya ¿Y esa repentina alegría tortolos?

Pronto: Parecen novios, así que mi blog tenía cosas verdaderas

Eli: ¿Que parecemos? Tal vez no sea solo parecer –dijo sonriéndole a Trixie-

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Pronto: ¿Osea que, mi rumor en mi blog sobre ustedes que era totalmente un fraude y sin ninguna verdad se volvió de verdad una realidad verdadera?

Kord: ….. ¿Qué?

Trixie: Que si somos novios

Kord: Ooooohhh…. Espera ¿Qué?

Junjie: Ah, eso no me lo esperaba –dijo con la más calma posible-

Pronto: ¡¿CÓMO DICEN?! –dijo mirando a ambos con ojos de asombro-

Eli: Genial, puede poner que somos novios en un blog pero se sorprende al vernos en la realidad

Pronto: No, eso no es lo que me sorprende, lo que verdaderamente me sorprende ¡Es que ustedes dos eran novios y me hicieron terminar con mi blog! –dijo enojado-

Trixie: No lo éramos antes de tu blog

Pronto: ¡Sí pero me hicieron quitar mi blog y quitar todo! Y me golpearon, abofetearon, dispararon, humillaron, quemaron ¡Y ahora resulta que lo son!

Trixie: Sí, porque te lo merecías

Pronto: Pero, pero es que yo, pero es que, pero y ustedes –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Mírale el lado bueno, por lo menos Trixie y yo estamos juntos –dijo abrazándola y ella hace lo mismo-

Kord: Aaaawww –dijo con mirada tierna, Junjie lo ve y él actúa como si nada-

Pronto: Entonces ¿Eso significa que puedo postear mi blog de nuevo?

Eli, Trixie: No –dijeron caminando hacia afuera, Pronto los sigue suplicándoles-

Pronto: ¡Pero ya son novios! –dijo mientras los seguía-

Trixie: Sí, pero eso no significa que el mundo entero deba saberlo

Eli: Como si eso fuera noticia ¿Qué no saben lo que significa "espacio personal"?

Pronto: ¡Por favor! ¿Sí me dejan?

Eli, Trixie: Noo

Pronto: ¡Solo una o dos o tres fotos!

Eli, Trixie: Que noo

Pronto: ¡Igual lo haré!

Eli: Adelante, a ver si le creen

Pronto: ¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Se los suplico!

Trixie: Claro, por supuesto

Pronto: ¿En serio?

Eli, Trixie: No

Pronto: ¡Aahh! ¡Por faaa! ¡No le hagan esto a Pronto!

Junjie: A eso llamo yo justicia –dijo mientras estaba con Kord desde la puerta del refugio mirándolos-

Kord: En serio no creí que eso pasara

Junjie: Es que es impredecible

Kord: …. Pobre Pronto

Junjie: Ja, yo diría pobre de ellos, claro no ahora que un gran rumor se hiciera realidad

Kord: Y ahora están juntos…. Eso es raro

Junjie: Muy raro

Kord: ¿Solo raro?

Junjie: Ja… Bueno, así es el amor, te llega se repente y te toma desprevenido, luego no tienes idea de que hacer, que pensar, que decir, te sientes extraño y diferente por dentro pero no sabes por qué –dijo sonriendo-

Kord: Wow, eso fue tan…. Cursi

Junjie: Jajaja, amigo trol, no sabes nada

Kord: ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora eres experto en amor?... ¿Acaso algo que ocultar? –dijo y Junjie se pone nervioso-

Junjie: ¿Qué? ¿Y-yo? –dijo nervioso y algo sonrojado-

Kord: No, le hablaba a la puerta –dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Pues a quién más si solo hablo contigo!

Junjie: N-no, por supuesto que no, y-yo siempre debo tener en cuenta mis deberes como protector, no tengo tiempo para eso

Kord: Anjá, sí claro, yo mejor me voy –dijo caminando a dentro, Junjie se quedó viendo como Pronto se arrastraba por el piso intentando convencer a Eli y Trixie de que lo dejaran continuar su blog-

Trixie: Por trigésima vez ¡No!

Pronto: Pero ¡¿Por queee?!

Eli: Primero, posteaste una gran mentira, ok ahora es verdad pero todas esas imágenes en el blog editadas ¿Eso qué?, segundo, las personas no necesitan saber que Trixie y yo salimos, eso es personal, tercero, pusiste a Trixie en peligro con ese famoso rumor, la capturaron por creer que era mi novia y pudieron hacerle daño, y ahora que de verdad lo es podría ser peor

Pronto: … ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Eli, Trixie: ¡PRONTO!

Pronto: Ok, ¡Ya entendí! Pero espero que les vaya bien en la conciencia, sabiendo que me aplastan, que me disminuyen la autoestima y evitan que progrese en la vida –dijo haciendo voz deprimida-

Eli: Descuida, viviremos con la culpa

Pronto: ¡Desalmados!

Trixie: Gracias

Eli: Ahora, si no te molesta saldremos un rato –dijo caminando hacia adelante, luego disparando a Burpy y montándose encima, a Trixie le aterraban un poco las alturas pero como irá con Eli se arriesga un poco-

Pronto: Aagh –dijo enojado al verlos irse, luego caminada deprimido hacia el refugio, pasa arrastrándose por todas partes, viendo como Kord estaba jugando videojuegos él solo, después continuaba hacia su habitación pero no vio a Junjie, lo buscó por todas partes, la sala, la cocina, el garaje, su habitación, pero no estaba, así que salió afuera a la colina en la que solía meditar y encontró huellas de sus pies dirigidas hacia el bosque, le pareció interesante y se devolvió al refugio para buscar binoculares y un equipo de espionaje, Kord escuchó sus pasos-

Kord: Pronto ¿A dónde vas? –dijo sin quitar la cara del televisor-

Pronto: Aaa despejar mi mente fuera del mundo y llorar en silencio –dijo haciendo voz deprimida-

Kord: ¿Ok? Bien, que te diviertas

Pronto salió corriendo y fue de vuelta a la colina y caminó hacia el bosque siguiendo las huellas, caminaba y caminaba por horas sin llegar a ningún lado pero continuaba caminando hasta que logró llegar a una parte muy oculta con aspecto de las Cavernas del Este, estaba confundido mirando alrededor, estaba totalmente entretenido y continuaba caminando pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Junjie

Junjie: Hola ¿Estás aquí? –dijo caminando cerca de una gran roca de la que salió un chica, con el cabello castaño y ojos cafés, tenía su ropa con el mismo estilo del de Junjie, cabello largo y botas convencionales-

?: Sí, aquí estoy –dijo saltando hacia Junjie y abrazándolo, Pronto se sorprendió mucho y les tomó una foto-

Pronto: ¿Y esta quién es? –susurró para sí mismo-

Junjie: Ja, siempre extrovertida

?: Tengo que serlo ya que tú eres tan apagado, me gustaría que sonrieras más

Junjie: Pero lo hago Janney

Pronto: ¿Janney? –susurró de nuevo confundido-

Janney: No, no es así, me gustaría que sonrieras más –dijo y Junjie sonrió- ¿Ves? Así está mejor

Junjie: Es que sonrío de acuerdo a la ocasión, por ejemplo cuando estoy contigo –dijo acercándose a Janney mientras Pronto habría los ojos como platos-

Janney: ¿Ah sí? Pues, me encantaría estar contigo siempre y verte siempre sonreír –dijo acercándose más a él mientras Pronto se quedaba con la boca abierta-

Junjie: Y a mí me encantaría besarte ahora –dijo acercándose a Janney y dándole un beso en los labios, ella hace lo mismo, mientras Pronto estaba que casi gritaba de lo impresionado que estaba, tomó su cámara rápidamente (la cual era purpura y había comprado hace unas semanas con lo del Elixie pero nadie sabía que tenía) y se quedó totalmente en shock-

Pronto: ¡¿EL CHINO TIENE NOVIA?! –dijo casi gritando pero en susurro-

 **Hola! See, soy terrible dando notas de autor pero… Nee, :P Quería decir gracias (En especial a ElPoder Yenapa que me ha estado dando ideas locas y charlando un rato xd ) y también quería decirle al usuario 0000 que estoy trabajando en ese fic antes de "So Far Away" que hice, no tenía idea pero ya se me refresca un poco la mente para hacerlo :') Solo no te desesperes con lo que mi mente es muy complicada xd Estaré en contacto también en actualizar más fics y subir nuevos (con lo de TrueLovenik que pensamos igual y se me adelantó en subir un fic así :v aunque yo lo tenía planeado hacer al revés pero nee) Bueno, eso fue todo, suerte! Y los leemos luego ;)**


	7. Junjie que?

Pronto seguía observando cautelosamente mientras estaba en shock y balbuceaba palabras para sí mismo intentando creer lo que estaba viendo ¿EL CALLADITO? ¿EL QUE NO ROMPIA NI UN PLATO CON UNA CHICA? ¿BESANDOLA? ¿ERA SU NOVIA? De verdad que no se la creía, pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba justo frente a sus ojos

Pronto: ¿PERO QUEE? ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿JUNJIE CON NOVIA? –susurraba sin parar mientras se movía como loco y continuaba observando-

Janney: Ja, oye de verdad desearía estar más tiempo contigo

Junjie: Y a mí, pero sabes que las cosas aquí son diferentes

Janney: ¿Y por qué no vamos de vuelta al Este? Es tu hogar, es nuestro hogar, pertenecemos allá

Junjie: Lo sé, pero es que necesito quedarme más tiempo aquí, es parte de mi entrenamiento y debo aprender cosas aquí con Eli, necesito adaptarme y conocer sobre el mundo… Ellos saben cosas que yo no, además no tenemos idea de cómo volver

Janney: Pero de verdad te extraño –dijo abrazándolo, él lo acepta y hace lo mismo-

Junjie: Pero estamos juntos ahora

Janney: Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero

Junjie: Lo sé pero descuida, en cuanto termine aquí volveremos al Este, volveremos y estaremos juntos ¿Sí? Como antes

Janney: Eso espero

Junjie: Te lo prometo y sabes que jamás rompo mis promesas

Janney: Bueno, en ese caso creo que podríamos quedarnos un tiempo aquí y tal vez dar un paseo por las cavernas –dijo acercándose más al chico-

Junjie: Jaja, es una gran idea pero todavía no creo que deban saber sobre ti

Pronto: ¡¿CÓMO DICES?! Agh, no sé qué le ve esta chica a este bobo torpe ¡Invítala a salir crédulo! ¡¿Y cómo que no podemos saber de ella?! ¡Eres un idiota Junjie! ¡¿Me oíste?! No te va a salir eso de ocultarla, no puedes ocultarla para siempre –susurraba y hablaba con él mismo entre los arbustos, era una gran revelación pero no tenía idea de qué hacer, entonces volteó la mirada hacia abajo y vio su cámara- ….Umm, ¡Se me ha ocurrido una magnífica idea! Claro que todas mis ideas son magníficas pero esta es más que magnífica y una perfecta venganza jajaja, me las pagarás chino, jajaja… Aunque, con todo lo que pasó del Elixie no creo que esto sea buena opción… Nee, no pasará nada –dijo mientras se devolvía con cuidado hacia el refugio, al llegar entró como rayo, Eli y Trixie ya habían llegado de su pequeña cita recorriendo las cavernas a dichosa altura sobre Burpy, estaban distraídos el uno con el otro que no le prestaron mucha atención a Pronto… No hasta que este tropezó y los hiso reaccionar-

Eli, Trixie: ¿Pronto? ¿Dónde estabas?

Pronto: Ehh ¿Yo? Más bien ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos tortolos traviesos?

Eli: ¿Eso te incumbe? –dijo al ver la mirada regañona de Pronto como si fuera su padre-

Pronto: Solo andaba aah, por ahí ¿Y ustedes?

Trixie: Viendo las cavernas… Aunque alguien me dio un gran susto al casi dejarnos caer por un gran acantilado

Eli: Fue Burpy –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Burpy lo ve y roda los ojos-

Trixie: Sí claro

Eli, Trixie: Jajaja –rieron ambos antes de casi darse un beso pero Pronto los interrumpió-

Pronto: Oigan chicos

Eli, Trixie: Aaagh ¿Qué?

Pronto: ¿Qué dirían si…? Hipoteticamente hablando ¿Junjie tuviera novia?

Eli, Trixie: ….. ¿Junjie? Naa, eso jamás, muy callado, ¿Qué haría?, Tal vez si dejara su actitud, demasiado "señor seriedad", imposible –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y apenas se le entendió-

Pronto: Sí, también opinaba lo mismo, pero luego mi gran revelación… Es alto, también un protector de las cavernas, ojos cafés oscuros, es fuerte, valiente yy cabello largo y lacio

Eli: Aún así nada lo distrae de su "trabajo", todo el tiempo solo medita y aunque son buenas cualidades él jamás… Como lo digo… No es muy sociable

Trixie: Y de paso ¿Cómo rayos sabes que tiene el cabello lacio? –dijo con mirada confusa y algo aterrada, Eli se percata de eso y también lo ve así, Pronto se pone recto y no dice nada-

Pronto: ….. No yo jaja, solo decía, es que… Así parece no

Eli: Lo que digas –dijo todavía con mirada confusa y aterrada-

Pronto: Bueno, bueno ya, fue una vez que lo observaba de cerca y vigilaba sus movimientos, mientras editaba corté un poco de su cabello… Por razones justificadas

Eli, Trixie: … Claaaaro

Pronto: Como sea eeh… ¿Y si él dijera que tuviera novia?

Eli: No me la creo –dijo riéndose-

Pronto: ¿Y si la presentara?

Trixie: ¿Le pagó algo? –dijo riéndose y Eli hace lo mismo-

Pronto: ¿Y si…. La… Besara?

Eli, Trixie: ….. Jajajaja

Eli: Jajaja, buena esa amigo

Pronto: ¿Entonces lo creen muy crédulo eh?

Eli: Lo suficiente, no quiero ofenderlo pero no creo que sería capaz para hacer esto –dijo mientras le robaba un beso a Trixie, ella lo ve y él le alza una ceja-

Trixie: Eres el peor –dijo empujando a Eli levemente-

Pronto: Umm…

Trixie: En serio Pronto, eso sería raro

Pronto: ¿Más raro que dos mejores amigos sean novios bajo el mismo techo?

Eli: ¿Y qué? Ni que fuéramos locos –dijo al ver la mirada de Pronto-

Trixie: Ya, pero en serio… Aunque ¿Sabes? No sería mala idea de que hubiera una chica que, no sé, lo hiciera cambiar o algo, por lo menos que lo reviviera un poco o que lo hiciera sonreir más

Eli: Sí, es como si viviera un eterno funeral y luto, nunca sonríe

Pronto: Bueeno ¿Y no se molestarían?

Eli, Trixie: No, en lo absoluto

Pronto: …. Oookk –dijo mientras se retiraba cautelosamente hacia su habitación, ellos dos no les prestaron mucha atención, solo se quedaron en el sofá jugando, riéndose y besándose un rato-

Antes de entrar a su habitación, Pronto entró a la de Eli, tomó su laptop y luego se fue corriendo a la suya con su cámara y la "evidencia" de la novia de Junjie, encendió la computadora y se sorprendió porque esta tenía clave

Pronto: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Contraseña? ¿Cuál será?... Ah, pero es obvio –dijo escribiendo en la computadora "Trixie" pero era incorrecta- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Entonces qué? –continuó escribiendo, esta vez "Eli Shane" pero de nuevo era incorrecta- ¡¿Tampoco?!... Umm… A ver –siguió escribiendo, esta vez "Beatrice Sting" pero también era incorrecta- ¡Aaarrgh! ¡Qué horror!... ¿Un último intento? –dijo escribiendo confundido, escribió algo nervioso "Elixie" y accedió, era la contraseña, Pronto al ver eso solo se quedó unos minutos con una mirada seria, luego tomó su casco y lo lanzó al suelo, lo pisoteó, se golpeó la cara contra la pared y luego volvió a la computadora- …..Tiene que ser una broma… Los odio

Después de acceder a la computadora y tragarse los gritos de odio y los insultos, Pronto conectó la cámara y comenzó a descargar las fotos al mismo tiempo de que las miraba cautelosamente al estar impactado de lo que sus ojos habían visto y es que todavía no podía creerlo, ¡Era un sueño! ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿La paliza que le habían dado sus amigos le había causado una contusión en sus cerebros y lo estaba haciendo ver cosas? No, nada de eso, todo era cierto

Pronto: Oh ¡POR DIOS! ¡Es que esto es tan impactante! Ahora, esto es algo intrigante, impactante, imposible, inimaginable, insaciable, debo hacer un correcto uso de estas fotos, de algo tan increíble como que Junjie tenga novia…. ¡Las personas deben saberlo! –dijo mientras entraba a Babosa Net pero recordó que había borrado su blog- Ouh, es cierto, soy un fraude, las personas no me creerán, las personas odian a Pronto ¡Me odian!... Umm, Sí ¡Es cierto! ¡Odian a Pronto! Pero no será Pronto quién diga esta gran noticia –dijo con sonrisa maliciosa creándose un nuevo blog, solo que esta vez registrado como Junjie Lanjua y con una foto del mismo-

Y así comenzó, de nuevo, con una gran potencia, Pronto fue suave y rápido se adaptó a la personalidad de Junjie, frío, poco sociable, tranquilo, relajado, normal y sigiloso, al menos eso era lo que él creía, decía o sabía de Junjie; empezó sencillo posteando solo que "era nuevo en Babosa Net, que no sabía mucho de tecnología y que no tenía idea de nada" y al decir esto las personas rápidamente se le acercaron y le dieron una gran bienvenida, había muchos seguidores y compañeros

Pronto: ¿Qué? No puede ser… ¿Acabo de registrar al chino y ya tiene más seguidores que yo? Y de paso a mí nunca me dieron bienvenida en Babosa Net, ¡Aagh te odio Junjie!... Ah, pero si soy yo, jaja… Bien, que empiece el juego

Continuó publicando en Babosa Net hasta que dio el gran golpe fuerte diciendo "Soy nuevo aquí y quiero que me den un par de consejos ya que quiero revelarles que… Tengo novia"

 **Hola de nuevo! xd See, que onda conmigo, que supuestamente no tenia idea de como hacer una nota de autor :P Buee, era para decirles (TrueLovenik no me odies xd, Junjie todavía está a tu alcance :v ) que continuo subiendo y actualizando fics yy que en unos días (tal vez cuando acabe este o en intermedio) subiré un posible One o Two-Shot llamado "Entre la Familia y los amigos", una looca idea que se me ocurrio acerca de otra forma en la que me hubiera gustado que terminara "El Regreso de las Elementales" y parece que mi cerebro es lento porque hasta ahora se me ocurrio la idea :v Y que he visto o recapacitado que Eli y su padre son muy distintos, Will no tiene equipo y eso, Eli sí, ¿Cómo sería entonces? Eli quiere mucho a su padre pero también a sus amigos ¿Y si su padre no lo comprendiera bien? ¿Qué pasaría si una situación delicada hace que tenga que decidir entre seguir a su padre como un Shane y salvar a BajoTerra solo con su padre, o salvar a sus amigos antes de que un terrible monstruo acabe con ellos pero con la difícil decisión de que para hacerlo tenga que desobedecer a su padre, negar su apellido y poner en riesgo a BajoTerra? ¿Qué podría elegir?... De eso se tratará el fic :3 Aunque ahora que lo veo bien tal vez mi cerebro funcione para poner más de dos episodios… Ya ver jeje, leeremos ;) Nos vemos**


	8. LA NOVIA DE JUNJIE?

Solo bastó esa simple frase para que "Junjie" se ganara la atención de todas las personas en Babosa Net aunque también estaban algo extrañadas ¿Recién acababa un rumor de "Elixie" y ya empezaba otro?... Nee, las personas confiaban en el chino, era un chico tranquilo, tímido, del Este, protector, relajado, amable, considerado, pacífico, era un gran chico y podían confiar en él, aunque no era él sino Pronto haciendo de las suyas en una terrible venganza contra el asiático

-Pronto: Jajaja ¿Creyeron deshacerse de Pronto? Vuelve mi popularidad en Babosa Net jajaja –dijo mientras subía las fotos de su cámara a la computadora, no eran muchas pero solo la de Junjie y Janney dándose un beso era suficiente como para que todo el mundo enloqueciera en Babosa Net ya que nunca imaginaban que el "calladito y tranquilo Junjie" lograra ese enorme paso como tener novia, no porque no tenía cualidades sino por su forma de ser y a Pronto le encantaba ver a "sus" seguidores y ver que su terrible venganza contra el chino estaba funcionando a la perfección- ¡Jajaja! Vaya, "Junjie" sí que tiene seguidores ¡Jajaja! Quisiera que los chicos vieran esto para ver la reacción en sus caras jajaja, sería épico….

* * *

 _-Eli: Oigan vean esto que encontré en Babosa Net_

 _-Kord: ¿Ah? –dijo caminando hacia él y Trixie lo sigue-_

 _-Trixie: ¿Y qué es?_

 _-Eli: Al parecer es… ¡¿Junjie?! ¿CON UNA CHICA?_

 _-Kord: ¡¿Qué?! –dijo asombrado para luego desmayarse-_

 _-Trixie: ¡Wow! Pronto tenía razón, debimos escucharlo_

 _-Eli: Sí, después de todo es el más listo de todos_

 _-Trixie: Creo que debería ser el líder de la banda_

 _-Eli: El rey de BajoTerra_

 _En seguida buscaron a Pronto y lo pusieron en una silla hecha de oro e incrustada con diamantes, le construyeron una mansión enorme e hicieron una estatua de él, con su corona, alto y mostrando su lanzadora en pose heroica mientras todos lo alababan_

 _-Todos: ¡PRONTO! ¡PRONTO! ¡PRONTO! –gritaban todos en multitud halagándolo-_

* * *

-Pronto: …Jajaja, eso sería ¡Fabuloso! Pero no puedo decirles, me delatarían, así que será mejor conformarme con mis seguidores en Babosa Net –dijo mientras veía el blog y comía su sandwich pero luego Eli lo interrumpe desde su habitación-

-Eli: Hey ¿Y mi laptop? –dijo haciendo que Pronto mire ligeramente la computadora y luego entrara en pánico-

-Trixie: ¿Sucede algo?

-Eli: Es que la dejé aquí en mi mesa pero ya no está

-Trixie: Ja, de seguro está por aquí, eres algo distraído

-Eli: Bueeno, es que jajaja –dijo avergonzado mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza-

-Trixie: Jajaja

Mientras ellos buscaban en toda la habitación, Pronto se asomó al pasillo (confirmando que no hubieran moros en la costa), luego fue sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de Trixie y puso la laptop en su cama, después bajó las escaleras, metió su sandwich en el refrigerador, luego lo volvió a sacar y actuó como si nada, Kord solo se le quedó viendo como zombie mientras a él le daba medio infarto

-Pronto: ¡AH! ¡Kord! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Me asustaste!

-Kord: See, tú también me asustaste cuando pusiste tu sandwich en el refri y luego lo sacaste de inmediato… ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-Pronto: ¿Yo? ¿Te re-refieres a Pronto? –dijo nervioso mientras se señalaba a sí mismo-

-Kord: Noo, le hablaba al sandwich ¡Pues obvio te hablo a ti! Agh, el sarcasmo ya está dejando de tener sentido ya que todos hacen preguntas obvias

-Pronto: B-bueno es q-que pues….

-Kord: ¿Sí?

-Pronto: Aaaahh…. Ok bien, confieso… El sandwich se me cayó al piso y no lo quiero desperdiciar, está tan delicioso… Y escuché que el frío mata bacterias, entonces con el refri ya es sano comérselo

-Kord: Bieen ¿Pero sabes que dejaste el sandwich en el refri por… 2 segundos? Eso no funciona así, además para hacer eso tiene que ser una máquina criogénica no un refrigerador común

-Pronto: Sí claro, como sea troll –dijo masticando el sandwich y dejando a Kord asqueado, luego Eli y Trixie salen de la habitación-

-Trixie: Muy bien, no está aquí –dijo mientras salía de la habitación con Eli y Kord los escucha desde el balcón-

-Kord: ¿Sucede algo chicos?

-Pronto: Aa-aah, sí ¿S-sucede a-algo tortolitos? –dijo muy nervioso-

-Eli: Es que no encuentro mi laptop ¿Alguno de ustedes la tomó prestada?

-Kord: No, ni idea, para eso mejor uso mi celular

-Pronto: Y-y yo estoy comiendo un sandwich, ya saben lo que digo "almuerzo y trabajo no se mezclan"

-Trixie: Bueno ¿Pero no tienen idea de dónde la puso este distraído?

-Kord: No, ni idea

-Pronto: Y-y ¿Ya la buscaron en la habitación de Trixie?

-Trixie: ¿En mi habitación?

-Pronto: Eeehh sí

-Eli: ¿Por qué estaría en tu habitación? –dijo a Trixie y ella se encogió de hombros-

-Pronto: Bueno, eso lo sabrán ustedes tortolitos

-Eli: Aaaahhh ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso Pronto

-Trixie: De hecho, sí aquí estaba –dijo con la laptop en las manos-

-Eli: No recuerdo que entráramos en tu habitación… ¿O sí?

-Trixie: Ni idea pero tal vez la dejase ahí cuando volvimos de viajar por las cavernas

-Eli: ….No sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada Trixie solo lo ve con una sonrisa y alza una ceja-

-Kord: Bien, ya encontraron la computadora pero ¿Alguien ha visto a Junjie?

-Trixie: No, no lo sé ¿Y tú?

-Eli: No lo he visto ¿Dónde está?

-Pronto: Besándose con su novia el atrevido chino –pensó-

-Kord: No está en la colina en la que suele meditar

-Eli: ¿A dónde habrá ido?

-Trixie: Deberíamos ir a buscarlo

-Pronto: Vaya, sí que se preocupan, de seguro está bien –dijo totalmente calmado, en eso Junjie entra por la puerta sigilosamente intentando no hacer ruido pero ve que todos están en la sala e intenta actuar normal-

-Junjie: Wow ¿Y esta reunión?

-Kord: ¿Dónde estabas amigo?

-Junjie: Meditando

-Eli: Pero no estabas en la colina

-Junjie: Aaah ¿Y quién dice que para meditar tiene que ser en esa colina específicamente? Fui al bosque y nada más

-Trixie: Ok pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Junjie: …..Oh ¿No les dije? Aaah, vaya amigos, lo siento, tienen razón, debí haberles avisado, lamento haber hecho que se preocuparan

-Pronto: Yyy ejem ¿Estabas solo en el bosque? –dijo curioso-

-Junjie: Aaaahh o-obvio no, s-siempre estoy con mis… Babosas –dijo nervioso-

-Pronto: Claaaaro sí, tus babosas –dijo ascendiendo con la cabeza, todos lo miran confundido-

-Eli: ¿Con quién iba a estar Pronto?

-Pronto: Noooo, con naaadiee

-Kord: Ooh ¿Ok? –dijo algo confundido-

En ese instante y de repente, suena el video comunicador de Trixie (ya saben, ese del episodio "El Regreso" cuando llama a Grendell), ella contesta y al ver la llamada era Brodi, Eli se pone a su lado

-Trixie: ¿Brodi? Hola ¿Qué pasa?

-Brodi: Hola TB –dijo algo agitada, parece que estaba en medio de un duelo cuando llamó-

-Eli: ¿TB?

-Trixie: Es como siempre me decía

-Eli: ¿Por? –preguntó y ella lo mira serio- ….Ah, sí cierto, tú nombre

-Trixie: Agh… ¿Pasa algo malo Brodi?

-Eli: Hey ¿Yo puedo llamarte así? –preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa interrumpiendo a Brodi-

-Trixie: Nooo –dijo para luego seguir hablando con Brodi mientras Eli bajaba la mirada como cachorrito regañado-

-Brodi: Ookk, escucha, es este tarado y patético topoide de Sedo

-Trixie: ¿Sedo?

-Brodi: Lo sé, es ridículo pero es que ha robado todas nuestras babosas y saqueado la mitad de nuestros almacenes y entiendo, de seguro ustedes tienen cosas más importantes que atender

-Trixie: De seguro, pero los topoides son tan molestos

-Brodi: Aaaah sí, lamento eso, no creí que su "amigo" fuera hacer algo como eso y perdona si te lo digo pero en serio creí que era cierto, jajaja

-Trixie: Lo han dicho, pero ahora es cierto

-Brodi: ¿Entonces sí son?

-Trixie: Sí, totalmente, pero mataremos a Pronto si lo dice, por ahora mantenlo entre nosotras

-Brodi: Copiado –dijo riéndose- Esperaremos sus refuerzos aquí entonces

-Trixie: Claro, iremos en seguida

-Brodi: Te espero, nos vemos –dijo cerrando el video comunicador- Oh, cielos, olvidé preguntarle lo de Junjie… Bueno, se lo diré cuando lleguen aquí

-Eli: ¿Por qué no te puedo llamar TB?

-Trixie: Ja, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Brodi y yo nunca cambiamos

-Eli: Te diré así de todas formas –dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-Trixie: Por favor, tú ya me dices Trix

-Eli: Pero eso es un apodo ¿Y si te digo TB de cariño?

-Trixie: Eli

-Eli: Sí y tú me dices… Eeh, pues me puedes llamar Elías

-Trixie: Eli

-Eli: O "tu Shane" –dijo haciendo una mirada pícara-

-Trixie: ¡Eli!

-Eli: ….¿Qué?

-Trixie: Aaagh –dijo algo fastidiada, Eli miraba hacia un lado algo avergonzado pero luego ella se acercó a él y le sonrió- Umm… Sí te llamaré mi Shane

-Eli: Eeh jejejeje –rio algo sonrojado mientras tenía además una sonrisa de bobo en su rostro-

-Trixie: Chicos, debemos irnos, hay que detener a Sedo y ayudar a Brodi

-Pronto: ¿Sedo? Mi archi ene –Eli interrumpe tapándole la boca-

-Eli: Sí sí sí sí, ya lo sabemos, solo vámonos ya

-Junjie: Ah pero… Ouh

-Kord: ¿Qué Junjie?

-Junjie: No, es solo que quería… Descansar un rato peeero… ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo –dijo caminando hacia su meca pero antes de montarse miró ligeramente hacia abajo y Pronto se le acerca-

-Pronto: Ooohh alguien tenía planes

-Junjie: ¿Q-qué?

-Pronto: Naaada

-Junjie: ….Sabes que eres un molesto topoide, no puedes ver a nadie tranquilo porque al instante tienes que revisar su historial y saber todo de esa persona ¿Pero sabes? Eli y Trixie fueron bastante buenos contigo, debieron golpearte más fuerte –dijo montándose en su meca y acelerando de modo que se le llenara la cara de polvo a Pronto, él se quedó parado un rato algo ofendido por sus palabras, luego se enojó-

-Pronto: Ja, y a mí me llaman mentiroso… "Meditar" Uy sí, estaba "meditando" Bla bla bla, "meditando", "meditando en el bosque" "meditando en la colina", "meditando", "meditando", estaba meditando cuando se estaba besuqueando con su novia, muah muah, meditando, meditando –balbuceaba molesto para sí mismo mientras se subía en su meca, su babosa Flatulorhinca Apestosa que estaba en su hombro solo lo miró extrañada y retrocedió un paso algo asustada-

Tomaron rumbo rápido a la Caverna Flash Light y encontraron a Sedo robando todas las casas y a las personas, la banda lo miró desde lejos mientras Eli elaboraba el plan

-Eli: Bien chicos, no es algo difícil pero desde su meca y con todas las babosas que robó tal vez podría ser un problema, entonces debemos tener precaución y…. Esperen ¿Dónde está Pronto? –dijo al no ver a su topoide amigo, voltearon a ver a Sedo y Pronto iba en su meca tras él-

-Kord: No puede ser….

-Trixie: La verdad a veces detesto a ese topoide –dijo fastidiada mientras tenía una mano en su frente-

-Pronto: ¡Sedo!

-Sedo: ¿Um? –dijo volteando-

-Pronto: ¡Prepárate! Pronto el magnífico va a –se interrumpió porque Sedo le disparó una babosas Bubaleon, dejándolo atrapado dentro-

-Sedo: Ja, sabía que vendrían, Banda de Shane –dijo disparando una demoledora hacia una roca, ésta la destruye y la banda estaba detrás- Pero veamos si pueden vencerme con el gran e increíble arsenal que ahora poseo

-Eli: Esas no son tus babosas, será mejor que las devuelvas

-Sedo: Ja, a ver si puedes obligarme Shane –dijo disparándoles una babosa granada con su lanzadora mientras su meca disparaba más alrededor de ellos, Kord se cubrió haciendo una pared de hielo, Junjie usó una Aracniredes para salir de ese agujero de explosiones e Eli cargó a Burpy y se montó en él junto a Trixie-

-Kord: Wow, tiene muchas babosas

-Pronto: Gracias por la información Kord –dijo molesto todavía atrapado en la babosa, Kord lo ve, roda los ojos y luego lo saca de la burbuja-

-Eli: Umm –dijo mirando a su alrededor y ve que todos sus amigos estaban dispersos-

-Trixie: ¿Algún plan?

-Eli: ….Completamente –dijo sonriéndole, ella lo ve y hace lo mismo-

-Trixie: Chicos –dijo desde lo alto y todos lo ven-

-Eli: Hora de rodar –dijo haciendo una señal con las manos, Kord y Junjie lo ven, miran a su alrededor y al instante saben qué hacer-

-Kord, Junjie: Entendido

-Pronto: ¿Qué? ¿Rodar? ¿Rodar cómo? –dijo confundido-

-Kord: Confundirlo, tiene muchas babosas pero ¿Podrá con tantos blancos en movimiento?

-Pronto: …..Sigo sin entender

-Eli, Trixie, Kord, Junjie: Aaaagahh

-Eli: Da vueltas en círculos y dispara ¿Ya? –dijo fastidiado-

-Pronto: Oh, bien ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? –dijo y Eli se da en la frente con su mano-

-Eli, Trixie: Bien, adelante con el plan –dijeron en unisono y Kord, Pronto y Junjie comenzaron a hacer una ruleta alrededor de Sedo mientras le disparaban-

-Kord: Aquí/Junjie: Aquí /Pronto: Por aquí –decían mientras giraban en círculos-

-Sedo: ¡Agh! Dejen de moverse, no puedo dispararles

-Trixie: Y ¿Luego?

-Eli: ¿Recuerdas en la Caverna Golden Eye? –dijo riéndose-

-Trixie: Aaah claro, jajaja

-Eli: Solo resta esperar a que falle su sentido de orientación igual que Pronto en la ruleta y será entonces cuando lo atrapemos

-Sedo: ¡Aaagh! Están comenzando a marearme –dijo enojado y presiona el disparador de su meca haciendo que varias babosas se disparen, entre ellas Carnero, Congeladas, Espinosas y Gelatinosas; un par se fueron al azar y fallaron, otras los chicos tuvieron que evadirlas y otra le dio a Pronto-

-Pronto: ¡Aaaahh! –gritó al ver a la babosa para luego ser derribado por esta, pero no tuvo cuidado y disparó una Carnero que fue directo con Eli y Trixie, derribándolos a ambos, por suerte Eli cayó parado y atrapó a Trixie en sus brazos-

-Kord: Jaja, buena atrapada Eli

-Eli: Ja-ja Kord

-Trixie: En serio buena atrapada –dijo sonriéndole, él la ve y le devuelve la sonrisa-

-Sedo: Ja, creyeron detenerme pero no conseguirán nada

-Junjie: Te equivocas –dijo disparando rápido a Joo-Joo, lo derriba y luego lo guía devuelta hacia la meca para destruir sus cañones, al mismo instante carga con una Aracniredes y le dispara, luego con una Gelatinosa y lo deja inmóvil-

-Sedo: Aaagh, qué fastidio

-Eli: Bien hecho Junjie –dijo todavía con Trixie cargada-

-Trixie: Y bien hecho a ti también

-Eli: ¿Me das las gracias?

-Trixie: ¿Y por qué no lo haría? –dijo besándolo, él hace lo mismo mientras la sostiene más fuerte, luego se separan y se sonríen mutuamente- Oye ¿Ya me puedes bajar?

-Eli: Todavía no… Ok, ahora sí

-Kord: Bien hecho amigo –dijo a Junjie-

-Junjie: Fue muy sencillo en realidad

-Trixie: En serio Junjie, lo hiciste muy bien

-Eli: Además quiero que me enseñes a hacer eso

-Junjie: Será un placer

-Pronto: Pff ¿Y Pronto qué?

-Eli: Pronto que casi nos derriba a mí y a Trixie

-Pronto: Ggrrr –gruñó enojado-

En ese instante las personas comenzaron a salir y a agradecerles a la banda y Brodi se les acerca

-Brodi: Gracias chicos

-Eli: Fue todo un placer

-Trixie: Cuando quieras Brodi, para cualquier cosa siempre estaremos aquí

-Brodi: Ja, lo sé adorable peli-roja

-Trixie: Jajaja

-Eli: …. ¿Así sí te puedo decir? –dijo susurrándole a Trixie-

-Trixie: Aaahh… sí

-Brodi: Vaaya, jajaja –dijo riéndose pero luego vio al resto de la banda (y con decir "resto" me refiero a Junjie)- Oh, Junjie, a ti te quería ver

-Junjie: ¿A mí?

-Brodi: Sí, a ti por supuesto, quería felicitarte

-Junjie: ¿Felicitarme? Bueno, es un gesto muy amable pero derrotar a Sedo no es realmente una gran hazaña

-Brodi: Ah pero no me refiero a eso

-Junjie: …. ¿Entonces a qué?

-Brodi: A "eso" ¿O es que acaso no les has dicho a ellos?

-Kord: ¿Decirnos qué? –preguntó mientras Pronto se escabullía por detrás en dirección a su meca sigilosamente-

-Brodi: ¿Qué acaso no se conectan a Babosa Net? Agh, en fin, pero ¿Se los digo yo o tú Junjie? –preguntó al asiático pero este seguía confundido-

-Junjie: Pero antes me gustaría saber a qué te refieres

-Brodi: Aaagh, pues obvio, a Janney –dijo haciendo que el chico del Este se pusiera más que solo sonrojado-

-Eli, Trixie, Kord: ¿Janney?

-Junjie: Y-y-yo n-no s-sé d-de q-qué m-me e-estás h-hablando

-Brodi: Pero si tú lo posteaste

-Eli, Trixie, Kord: ¿Postear qué?

-Junjie: ¿D-Disculpa?

-Brodi: Aaagh –dijo mostrando su celular, en él había varias fotos y videos de él y una misteriosa chica con el mismo estilo que el del chico, nadie sabía quién era pero se veía claro en las fotos como ambos estaban juntos e incluso en una foto ambos estaban dándose un tierno beso en los labios, esto dejó más que sorprendido al chico del Este y más que sorprendido, enojado, mientras Eli, Trixie y Kord todavía no podían creerlo-

-Junjie: Y-y-yo yo y-yo y-y-yo ¡YO NO POSTEE ESO! –gritó a los cuatro vientos-

-Brodi: Pero aquí está registrado con tu nombre

-Junjie: P-pero ni siquiera sé manejar bien la tecnología ¡Y mucho menos postearía algo como eso en Babosa Net!

-Brodi: ¿Entonces de dónde salió y todas las fotos?

-Junjie: ¡N-N-NI IDEA! –continuaba gritando-

-Trixie: Déjame ver eso Brodi –dijo tomando el celular de su amiga mientras Eli y Kord veían al chico del Este peor que un simio furioso- …..Umm, las fotos son de una cámara muy similar a la mía

-Brodi: ¿En serio? –dijo mirando bien las fotos, en eso Junjie toma el celular de Brodi y se queda mirando fijamente las fotos y ve una pequeña pero notoria parte morada, le da vuelta al celular y se da cuenta de que le pertenece a cierto topoide, Junjie lo nota y como que se le sube la sangre a la cabeza porque se puso extremadamente rojo, Brodi y Trixie ven eso, le quitan el celular y se apartan totalmente de él mientras lo ven completamente enojado apretando sus puños-

-Junjie: ¡PRRRRROOOONNTOOOO! –gritó con una increíble fuerza, se estima que se escuchó en toda la caverna; el topoide estaba en su meca alejándose lentamente sin hacer ruido, escuchó al chico del Este gritar y se volteó avergonzado y asustado-

Pronto: E-e-e-eh, y-y-y-y-o p-p-puedo e-e-explicarlo

 **Lo sé, lo sé, no me odien, tardé mucho en actualizar :3 Pero es que ya andaban mis padres que yo soy antisocial y que solo paso todo el día en la computadora, oseea ¿Qué hay de malo? Solo escribo ¡No me entienden! Soy incomprendida xd Coomo sea, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Muchos dirán ¡Ya pasó! Y yo diré "Ahora es que actualizo, así que tomen mi feliz navidad, como sea es navidad todo diciembre" :v Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	9. Segunda Golpiza: La ira de Junjie

-Eli: Será mejor que empieces a explicar esto ya

-Junjie: ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA! TOPOIDE ESTUPIDO ¿CON QUE PERMISO PUBLICAS COSAS ASÍ EN BABOSA NET? ¡¿CON QUE PERMISO?! ¡ESO ES PRIVADO! –dijo mientras forcejeaba inmensamente furioso para que Kord lo soltara-

-Pronto: N-No -n-no n-no, e-e-s que e-e-staba p-por e-el b-bosque y los v-v-i –dijo nerviosamente mientras se echaba para atrás y veía al chico que ya no estaba simplemente rojo, era más como rojo vino-

-Junjie: ¡¿Y POR ESO TENIAS QUE PUBLICARLO EN BABOSA NET?! ¡AAAAAGHHH! ¡SUELTAME TROLL! ¡SUELTAME TE DIGO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! –gritaba furioso mientras forcejeaba más fuerte, Kord ya estaba empezando a ceder ante la gran furia y fuerza del chico, Kord era fuerte pero ya casi no podía soportarlo-

-Kord: Oigan, hagan algo, ya casi no logro sujetarlo

-Pronto: S-solo lo publiqué a-al escuchar q-que él no n-n-nos d-diría, igual q-que me llamaron m-mentiroso y él si estaba involucrado e-en lo de E-Elixie, y al final él es más m-mentiroso –dijo haciendo que Junjie se enojara más y forcejeara más-

-Kord: ¡Pronto! ¡Eso no ayuda!

Al momento que Kord se distrajo Junjie le dio un codazo en el estómago y luego una patada atrás que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, Pronto vio eso y se echó a correr mientras Eli y Trixie lo veían cuando fueron interrumpidos por una babosa Trilladora que les cruzó por el lado y voltearon a ver a Junjie que iba tras Pronto

-Junjie: ¡NO TE ME ESCAPARAS! –dijo cargando su lanzadora y disparando al instante muy furioso-

-Trixie: Wow, no conocía ese lado de Junjie

-Eli: De ahí la frase "todo el mundo tiene dos caras"

-Kord: Oigan… –dijo levantándose adolorido con una mano en el estómago- … ¿No van a hacer nada?

-Eli: ¿Estás loco? Casi nos mata con una Trilladora

-Trixie: Y ni siquiera estábamos intentando detenerlo

-Eli: Además, Pronto sabe bien ocultarse

-Pronto: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! –gritó a lo lejos muy fuerte, los chicos lo escucharon y se asustaron, Kord miró a Eli serio y preocupado a la vez-

-Kord: ¿Seguro?

-Eli: ….Ok, es mejor que hagamos algo antes de preparar un funeral

-Trixie: Si no fuera porque nunca había visto a Junjie enojado de esa forma y ver que le palpitaban cuatro venas de su cabeza…. Dejaría que le diera una lección a Pronto para que no cometa el mismo error dos veces pero como no va a enseñarle una lección sino a matarlo, es mejor intervenir

-Kord: Bien, entonces vamos ya, el topoide no aguantará mucho –dijo mientras corría y Eli y Trixie lo seguían-

Corrían buscando a Junjie o al cadáver de Pronto o a ambos y mientras lo hacían veían todas las marcas de explosiones y destrucción que hacían las babosas que disparaba el furioso asiático, al ver todo se asustaron ya que si seguía iba a destruir la caverna, apresuraron el paso hasta que lo hallaron golpeando a Pronto sin cesar, lo golpeaba, lo pateaba, le disparaba, usaba todo tipo de ataques, levantaba a Pronto del cuello y lo estrellaba con fuerza contra el suelo, lo ahorcaba, lo estrellaba contra la pared, le disparaba una que otra babosa y cuando la babosa terminaba lo tomaba, lo levantaba y le daba una patada voladora, con las manos lo golpeaba con los puños, con el codo haciendo giros de Babosa Fu, etc. La cuestión era simple, lo estaba masacrando.

Eli, Trixie y Kord lo veían desde lejos y Eli y Trixie dieron un paso hacia atrás y fingieron toser, Kord los escuchó y volteó a verlos

-Kord: ¿Qué?

-Eli: …Todo tuyo Kord

-Kord: ¿Disculpa? ¿No van a ayudarme?

-Trixie: See, la idea fue tuya yy no queremos salir heridos

-Kord: Pero no pueden dejarme solo contra ESO –dijo señalando a Junjie furioso que ahora estaba aplicándole a Pronto puntos de presión mientras este gritaba sin parar de dolor-

-Pronto: ¡AAYUUDAA!

-Eli: ...Es que Junjie nos romperá algo y tú eres el más fuerte de todos

-Trixie: Así que…

-Kord: Aaagh

-Eli: Tranquilo, nosotros eehh…

-Trixie: Ayudaremos a Pronto

-Eli: Sí, eso

-Kord: Bien –dijo fastidiado mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Junjie-

El asiático no paraba de golpear al topoide y no pararía, era de seguro que lo quería matar y lo haría si lo dejaban, levantó la mano con su puño para luego aventarlo fuertemente en la cara del topoide pero Kord tomó su mano y aunque Junjie seguía usando fuerza Kord usó eso a su favor desviando su propio brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras el otro se lo sujetó fuerte mientras lo levantaba del suelo mientras Trixie ayudaba al adolorido topoide a levantarse y Eli intentaba calmar al asiático

-Junjie: ¡KOOORD! ¡DEJAME IR!

-Eli: Hey, hey, hey, tranquilo amigo, tranquilo ¿Sí?

-Junjie: ¡GGGGRR! –gruñó volteando su cara con rabia hacia Eli, él se echó para atrás al ver su reacción-

-Eli: Wow, oye caalma, respira profundo, inhala, exhala –dijo algo asustado-

-Junjie: ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA VER EN UNA TUMBA A ESE TOPO! ¡LO GOLPERARE TAN FUERTE QUE NI DOC PODRA CURARLO!

-Eli: ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco las cosas? –dijo a lo que Junjie lo miró enojado e hiso un gesto ofensivo a Eli con sus manos, este lo miró sorprendido y algo confundido-

-Junjie: ¡LO VOY A MUTILAR! ¡ROSTIZAR! ¡LE VOY A PARTIR SU CARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Trixie: Oye, mínimo le rompiste tres costillas, un brazo y una pierna

-Pronto: O algo más –dijo adolorido, apenas se escuchó su voz-

-Junjie: ¿Y ESO QUE? ¡SE LO MERECE! ESO LE PASA POR ESTAR METIENDOTE EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS ¡LO VOY A APLASTAR! ¡LO MATARÉ! ¡LO HARE PAPILLA Y SE LO DARE DE COMIDA PARA MIS BABOSAS! ¡LE VOY A ROMPER TODOS SUS HUESOS Y APLASTARE SUS CEREBROS!

-Kord: Amigo, eso es rústico

-Junjie: ¿RUSTICO? ¡RUSTICO ANTENAS! ¡PATRAÑAS! ¡COMINO! –gritaba enojado palabras sin sentido mientras tenía un tic en el ojo y parecía como si una vena del cuello estuviera cargada y a punto de explotarle y darle un derrame, forcejeaba, miraba al topoide con ira, enojo, furia mientras dos adolescentes estaban desviando la mirada y cubriéndose la boca y bajaban la mirada, además de que pareciera como si tuvieran hipo pero no era así, el chico del Este solo los miró con desprecio y se enojó- ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE?! ¿LES PARECE GRACIOSO?

-Eli: …No, no, no, nada, solo… –dijo mientras intentaba no mirarlo y se veía en su rostro una gran sonrisa, a lo que Trixie comenzó a reírse en voz baja, luego Eli volteó de nuevo a ver a Junjie y estalló en carcajadas al igual que Trixie-

-Eli, Trixie: ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Eli: Ok ya, no aguanté ¡Jajajajaja!

-Junjie: ¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?

-Eli: ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Tienes el cabello alborotado, está más o menos, qué más o menos ¡Está totalmente suelto! Y parece como si te hubieran disparado una babosa Tornado

-Trixie: O dos

-Eli, Trixie: ¡Jajajajajaja!

-Junjie: Aaaaarrrgggghhh ¡TE MATARE ELI SHANE! –gritó mientras daba un giro, golpeaba a Kord en el estómago y en la cara y luego corría tras Eli-

-Eli: ¡Ja! ¡No, no! ¡Alguien agárrelo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Fuera Junjie!

-Junjie: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

-Eli: ¡Intenta alcanzarme! –dijo mientras disparaba a Burpy y se subía encima- ¡Jajajaja!

-Trixie: Jajaja, wow

-Pronto: Alguien… Lleve a Pronto… Al hospital –dijo adolorido-

-Kord: Sí, por favor, hasta yo

-Eli: ¡Ya basta Junjie! ¡Alguien deténgalo!

-Kord: Aaagh, es la última vez que los ayudo a detener a un adolescente furioso, enojado, maestro de las antiguas artes que pueda romperme un órgano interno y me cause una hemorragia

-Trixie: Dile eso a Pronto

-Junjie: ¡SSHHAAANEEE!

-Pronto: Un… Médico

-Trixie: Bueno, fue suficiente por hoy, Kord con lo que te queda de fuerza ¿Puedes llevar a este costal morado al hospital?

-Kord: Aah, lo que sea, aunque primero debemos calmar al asesino del Este

-Trixie: Descuida, yo me encargo –dijo cargando su lanzadora con una Babosa Espinosa, la apuntó hacia Junjie y luego le disparó, se transformó, tomó velocidad y le clavó como 7 espinas en brazos y piernas a Junjie-

-Junjie: ¡AAAGGGHH! ¿Pero qué rayos te –no terminó porque al instante le dio mareo y se desmayó-

-Eli: Wow, jaja bien hecho mi Trix –dijo mientras bajaba de Burpy y se ponía junto a ellos-

-Trixie: No fue difícil

-Eli: Igual quiero agradecerte –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso pero Kord los interrumpe-

-Kord: Ejem, chicos

-Eli, Trixie: ¿Qué? –dijeron fastidiados-

-Kord: Yo estoy adolorido, ayúdenme a llevar a estos dos al hospital

-Eli: Bien, sí, vamos –dijo mientras fingía caminar a su meca-

-Trixie: Claro

-Eli: …Pero antes –dijo mientras se daba vuelta repentinamente para robarle un beso a Trixie, él sabía que a Kord le incomodaba verlos a ambos besarse, acariciarse, abrazarse y cosas así-

-Kord: Aaagh, no puede ser

-Eli: Bien, ahora sí nos vamos –dijo caminando hacia su meca mientras tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-

Montaron sus mecas, pusieron la de Junjie y Pronto en piloto automático y fueron al hospital más cercano para que atendieran a Pronto, al llegar lo acomodaron en una sala al instante y los chicos tuvieron que decir que se cayó desde un décimo piso por las escaleras ya que los doctores vieron sus heridas tan graves que si supieran que lo hiso Junjie hubieran llamado a la guardia de Estalagmita 17 para que lo encerraran, le hicieron tomografías, le pusieron yesos en su brazo derecho, su pierna izquierda y en su abdomen, lo acomodaron en una habitación y ya que Eli no quiso prestarle a Doc para curarlo los doctores lo medicaron con aspirinas para aliviar el dolor, además de eso Kord fue para que le revisaran el estómago y que revisaran a Junjie, éste seguí furioso y el doctor tuvo que suministrarle una dosis de 15ml de tranquilizante para trolls ADULTOS y luego le midió la presión la cual estaba a 155 latidos por segundo, según doctores la misma presión que tiene un paciente al cual le está dando un infarto, le suministraron calmantes y relajantes artificiales y así lograron calmarlo

-Eli: ¿Estará bien?

-Doctor: ¿Bien?..… Bueno, les voy a ser franco… Él necesita relajarse, soy doctor y en serio no creo que ese chico sea normal, una persona normal con tanta ira y el corazón acelerado de esa forma ya le hubiera dado derrame cerebral, infarto y además creo que tiene taquicardia en grado B, debería relajarse pero con estas pastillas mejorará… Viendo su fuerza les recomiendo que se lo den a escondidas entre su comida –dijo entregándoles una caja de pastillas-

-Kord: Aaaahh ¿Ok?

-Eli: Pero nos referíamos al topoide

-Doctor: ¿Al topoide? Por supuesto que sí, solo fueron 3 costillas rotas, su brazo y su pierna, con las aspirinas se curará más rápido que una babosa se transforma jaja, pero en serio yo me preocuparía más por el chico, necesita ayuda –dijo mientras se retiraba-

-Eli, Trixie: Jajaja

-Eli: ¿Taquicardia?

-Kord: No es gracioso

-Trixie: Sí lo es

-Kord: ….Bien, tal vez un poco

-Eli, Trixie: Jajaja

-Eli: Pero bien, toma –dijo entregándole a Kord las pastillas de Junjie-

-Kord: ¿Por qué me lo das a mí?

-Trixie: Iremos al cine

-Kord: ¿En serio? ¿En una situación así?

-Eli: Escuchaste al doctor, Pronto estará bien, Junjie está sedado todavía y a juzgar por la cantidad de tranquilizante que le dieron no creo que despertará ahora, todo está tranquilo

-Kord: ¿Y yo qué?

-Eli: Aaam, en cuanto despierte lo alejas de Pronto y te lo llevas al refugio

-Kord: Agh ¿Y es tan necesario que vayan a ver esa película?

-Trixie: Es que estamos en público

-Eli: Y a ti te incomoda que nos besemos si estás cerca –dijo mientras le hacía un mirada pícara a Trixie-

-Kord: Cursis… Bien, bien, lo que sea

-Trixie: Gracias

-Eli: Jaja, te debo una, nos vemos –dijo mientras se retiraba, se acercaba a Trixie y la abrazaba-

-Kord: Pff "te debo una", como si quisiera estar en un hospital cuidando a un topoide chismoso y a un chico con serios problemas… Yo mejor y me voy al refugio, al fin que aquí hay suficientes enfermeras y Pronto tiene una buena voz para gritar si Junjie quiere asesinarlo –dijo mientras se retiraba-

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Pronto….**

Pronto acababa de despertar después de que las aspirinas hicieran efecto, estaba algo fastidiado al verse a sí mismo con yesos y en un hospital, desde siempre detestó las agujas y el olor del hospital nunca le sentía bien, lo único que le agradaba era la suave música y que podía ver tele cuando quisiera, estaba feliz en ese momento hasta que vio que Junjie estaba ahí, en un sillón de la habitación, estaba más o menos dormido pero a Pronto no le agradaba para nada, entonces intentó moverse a un lado y fue cuando Junjie despertó

-Junjie: Aaaaahh ¿Qué? ¿Dónde est –se interrumpió al ver a Pronto- ¡Tú!

-Pronto: ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Aléjate o te golpeo con mi yeso! ¡Llamaré al doctor, enfermeras o lo que sea!

-Junjie: Aaaaggghh –gruñó molesto-

-Pronto: ¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Piedad! Solo mira como dejaste a Pronto ¡Apenas puedo moverme!

-Junjie: Bueno eso… Eso te lo buscaste por estar publicando todas esas fotos y comentarios en Babosa Net ¿Qué acaso nunca aprendes de tus errores?

-Pronto: ¿Errores? Tú, tú, tú eres un gran traidor y mentiroso, jamás nos dijiste de ella, ni siquiera la mencionaste como que era amiga, conocida o algo

-Junjie: ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso les incumbía saber?

-Pronto: ¡Pero no era para que me mutilaras! No era para tanto

-Junjie: ¿Sí? P-pues te lo merecías y da gracias que no fue más

-Pronto: ¿Más? ¿Qué acaso buscabas MATAR A PRONTO? ¡No hay forma de que esté peor!

-Junjie: ¡Lo que sea topo! Si no fuera por Kord, Eli y Trixie estuvieran en la funeraria y yo en prisión, así que deja de quejarte y disfruta de tu estancia en el hospital –dijo mientras se retiraba-

-Pronto: ¡No! ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quién cuidará de Pronto?

-Junjie: ¿Quién? Pues hay enfermeras –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

-Pronto: ¡Chino! ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! Esto no se quedará así Junjie

-Junjie: ¿Sí? ¿Enfermera? Es que necesito ayuda, el topoide dice que le duele mucho muchísimo su brazo y pierna rota ¿Le podrían suministrar más anestesia?

-Enfermera: Oh, bueno, el doctor dijo que ya estaba bien pero si tanto es el dolor entonces haré lo posible

-Junjie: Gracias –dijo mientras se retiraba, tomó su meca y fue al refugio, Kord estaba en el sofá descansando e Eli y Trixie estaban ambos en la habitación de Eli; al llegar, Junjie se escabulló directo a su habitación intentando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido pero antes de que pudiera entrar Kord lo detuvo-

-Kord: Junjie

-Junjie: Aaaagh ¿Qué? –dijo de mala gana-

-Eli: Creo que tienes mucho que decirnos

-Trixie: Ahora –dijo con Eli desde las escaleras mientras se añadían a la conversación-


	10. Explicaciones

-Junjie: Muy bien, en primer lugar todavía no estoy de humor para empezar a "platicar" sobre eso y en segundo lugar no tengo que estar rindiéndoles cuentas a nadie, yo llevo el control de mi vida social, lo que hago y se me antoje no les incumbe

-Eli: Bien ¿Y Janney nos incumbe?

-Junjie: Será mejor que retires lo dicho –dijo poniéndose enojado frente a él-

-Kord: Junjie, relájate, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor

-Junjie: Y eso es otra cosa, no puedo creer que me obligaran a revisarme como si estuviera enfermo, estoy completamente bien y no necesito revisión de nadie

-Kord: Amigo, ahora tienes apretado los puños

-Trixie: Además el doctor dijo que tenías taquicardia y se nota que está totalmente alterado

-Junjie: ¿Qué quieren que haga? Soy un chico como cualquier otro, deben reconocer que también me enojo y tengo derecho a enojarme ya que un sucio topoide publicó mi relación en las redes sociales y tengo a este niño al lado –dijo señalando a Eli-

-Eli: Ooh, disculpe distinguido señor ¿Le molesta que mencione su noviecita?

-Junjie: Y lo que le hice a Pronto no fue nada comparado con lo que te puedo hacer a ti –dijo mostrándole su puño, Eli se enoja y ambos se ponen cara a cara pero Trixie interviene-

-Trixie: Wow, wow, wow, alto, lo mínimo que queremos es que te vuelvas a enojar Junjie o que haya otro miembro más en el hospital

-Kord: O ambas

-Trixie: Eh sí… Ahora bien, sabemos claramente que nada de lo que hagas nos debe importar un comino pero tú mismo dices que en un equipo debe existir confianza y que si hay confianza no existen los secretos en grupo

-Junjie: ….No recuerdo haber dicho eso –dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada-

-Kord: Aagh, por favor amigo si tardaste como una semana hablándole lo mismo a Eli

-Eli: Y fue una laarga semana de sermones y sermones

-Trixie: Sí, pero el punto es que –Junjie interrumpe-

-Junjie: Nada, NO hay punto, NO voy a decir nada y NO van a obligarme a hablar

-Eli: Vaya… Bien quizá Pronto tenía razón, quizá él no era el único mentiroso aquí

-Junjie: ¿Me llamas mentiroso?

-Eli: Tal vez y también te llamo cobarde

-Junjie: Aaarrgh, repite eso

-Eli: Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde

-Junjie: Grr –gruñó mientras se alzaba enojado y Eli se cubrió detrás de Kord-

-Kord: Bien, bien, bien, ya, escucha Junjie, no tienes que hacernos caso pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre ella?

-Junjie: …Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿Debería importarles?

-Eli: No, pero nos importa

-Junjie: Ya me estas provocando

-Eli: Yi mi istis priviquindi –se burló infantilmente de Junjie mientras le hacía gestos-

-Trixie: Eli Shane

-Eli: Ya, ok, lo dejo

-Trixie: Junjie

-Junjie: Pff…. Está bien, está bien, les digo… Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás

 _ **-PDV de Junjie**_

 _Apenas tenía 10 años y mi zifu Liu Zeng estaba entrenándome para ser el protector de las cavernas, desde que nací mis padres me habían hablado sobre eso y yo acepté la responsabilidad por lo que todo el tiempo la pasaría solo con mi zifu y me apartaría de ellos_ –Eli interrumpe-

-Eli: Wow, debió ser muy duro para ti

-Junjie: Al principio lo consideraba algo devastador y algo rústico el hecho de que incluso antes de nacer ya tenía un objetivo pero luego que crecí y entendí la importancia de ser protector esas cosas pasaron a ser un segundo plano

-Trixie: ¿Seguro? Porque aun con tu entrenamiento y el que aceptes esa responsabilidad sigue siendo duro dejar a tus padres de esa forma

-Junjie: Bueno…. A veces pienso en ello… Pero no dejo que nada me distraiga de mis deberes, debo ser el orgullo de mis padres

-Eli: Eso lo dices ahora, por lo que vimos en Babosa Net creo que alguien se olvidará del mundo y prestará más atención a alguien

-Junjie: Eli, si sigues hablando me obligarás a clavarte una daga donde te duele

-Eli: Y malo que eres que no vayas a presentarnos a la cuñada jajaja –se interrumpió ya que Junjie prácticamente le lanzó una pequeña pero afilada daga muy cerca del brazo haciendo que el oji-azul hiciera silencio y Kord y Trixie quedaran impresionados-

-Trixie, Kord: …Wow

-Eli: ¡Aaaahhgg! ¡¿Qué?! –gritó asustado y nervioso mientras se revisaba de arriba abajo viendo que no le pasara nada- Aaah, uuuyyh, estuvo cerca

-Junjie: Te lo advertí

-Trixie: ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!

-Junjie: En el Este son comunes las dagas por los barrios bajos o simplemente hasta de adorno en las casas para representar equilibrio

-Eli: ¿Equilibrio de qué? ¿MASACRE?

-Junjie: No, el filo de la familia, la unión entre ellos y el esfuerzo que debe hacer cada quien para cumplir y alcanzar sus metas

-Eli: ¿UNA DAGA COMO SIMBOLO FAMILIAR? ¿EN QUE MUNDO VIVEN?

-Junjie: En las Cavernas del Este –dijo mirándolo serio-

-Trixie: Ya Junjie, olvida a Eli, continua

-Junjie: Bien, les decía

 _Al cumplir los 10 años fui oficialmente a entrenar Babosa Fu, sabía lanzar pero de niño me era imposible enfocarme en el Babosa Fu ya que requiere más entrenamiento y ahí estaba yo, un simple niño inmaduro, algo torpe, presumido, un poco necio lo admito, orgulloso y curioso, en el templo de los maestros donde me esperaba Liu Zeng para recibirme, todo a mi alrededor era tan antiguo y sagrado, si no hubiera sido un niño inmaduro en ese tiempo hubiera respetado el centro de los protectores pero en ese tiempo yo era…. Diferente_

 _-Junjie: ¿Y se supone que debo estar en este hogar de ancianos?_

 _-Jay: Más respeto Junjie, este es un lugar sagrado, deberías estar honrado de que te consideren digno de pisar sus tierras_

 _-Junjie: Sí…. Padre_

 _-Leyie: Aquí aprenderás muchas cosas Junjie, tu zifu es muy sabio, ha entrenado a cientos de protectores por generaciones_

 _-Jay: Incluyéndome a mí y te advierto que es un poco estricto, así que siempre muestra respeto, reverencia y siempre obedece todas sus órdenes_

 _-Junjie: Lo haré padre_

 _-Jay: Bien –dijo serio antes de tocar la puerta del templo y justo antes de que tocara la puerta, Liu Zeng abrió la puerta-_

 _-Liu Zeng: Sabía que vendrías, lo presentía_

 _-Jay: Maestro –dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de reverencia-_

 _-Liu Zeng: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Jay ¿No es así? Sabes que ya no es necesario que me llames tu maestro_

 _-Jay: Tal vez, pero usted fue mi maestro y una vez mi maestro siempre lo será para mí_

 _-Liu Zeng: Jejeje… ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?_

 _-Leyie: Aquí –dijo mientras me mostraba ante Liu Zeng, yo estaba parado algo torcido y con la espalda baja pero al ver a mi padre hacerme una mirada seria me recordó todo lo que me dijo antes de llegar al templo, así que me ajusté como militar y puse mi espalda recta-_

 _-Junjie: A-ah sí, buenos días maestro, yo s-soy…. Junjie –dije entre balbuceos, estaba nervioso mientras hacía reverencia, no obstante Liu me ve y sonríe-_

 _-Liu Zeng: Entonces ¿Tú serás el protector?_

 _-Junjie: E-eh ¿Sí?_

 _-Liu Zeng: ¿Sí? –dijo extrañado al escuchar mi tono de pregunta- ¿Lo dices con toda esa duda? No, no, no quiero dudas ni preguntas, no quiero balbuceos ni tartamudeos, quiero una respuesta certera que asegure lo que dices y que lo diga con firmeza ¡Fuerte y confiado en ti mismo! ¡Quiero escucharte! ¿Tú serás el protector?_

 _-Junjie: ¡Sí, maestro!_

 _-Liu Zeng: ¡Una vez más!_

 _-Junjie: ¡Sí Maestro!_

 _-Liu Zeng: Bien suficiente, me gusta la calma, no hay por qué levantar la voz –dijo y yo simplemente quedé confundido, sin embargo con tan solo ver a mi padre retomé la posición- Jay_

 _-Jay: Escucho_

 _-Liu Zeng: Sabes las reglas ¿No?_

 _-Jay: …Sí_

 _-Liu Zeng: ¿Y lo aceptas?_

 _-Jay: Aagh…. Es un deber, los Lanjua siempre cumplimos nuestros deberes_

 _-Leyie: Aunque sea duro y duela_

 _-Liu Zeng: Bien, es lo que quería escuchar… Junjie –me llamó, yo respondí al instante caminando en posición recta-_

 _-Junjie: ¿Sí maestro?_

 _-Liu Zeng: ¿Algo qué decir? –preguntó mientras extendía su mano mostrando a mis padres, al principio bajé levemente mi cabeza pero luego la levanté al instante mostrando firmeza-_

 _-Junjie: A-ah, y-yo… Seré el mejor protector de estas cavernas, cuidaré de cada pueblo y cada persona y… Quisiera ser lo que ustedes esperan de mí –dije bajando la mirada, en ese momento estaba deprimido ya que no los vería de nuevo, fue cuando mi madre se me acerca y me abraza-_

 _-Leyie: Sé qué lo serás pequeño_

 _-Junjie: Gracias mamá_

 _-Jay: Aagh –se quejó volteando a un lado, luego mi madre se apartó de mi y mi padre no hiso nada-_

 _-Liu Zeng: ¿Jay? ¿Algo que decir?_

 _-Jay: Umm…. –dijo mientras volteaba la mirada apartándola de mi, yo lo miré con tristeza, luego también volteé la mirada, en ese momento me tomó desprevenido y me abrazó de repente-_

 _-Junjie: ¿Padre?_

 _-Jay: Aaagh, Junjie, sabes que jamás he sido alguien de muchas palabras y nada bueno para las despedidas pero quiero decirte que estoy seguro de que serás un gran protector y… Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo –dijo sonriéndome lo que, lo admito, hace que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas ya que generalmente él no me hablaba mucho ni me decía esas cosas y siempre me llamaba por mi nombre, esta sería la primera vez que me nombraba su "Hijo"-_

 _-Junjie: Gracias… Papá_

 _-Jay: Y no te pongas así, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo… Esto no es un adiós, es solo un hasta luego –me dijo mientras sonreía- Sé fuerte Junjie, honor y valentía, nunca lo olvides_

 _-Junjie: No lo haré padre –dije poniéndome recto a lo que mi padre muestra una sonrisa para luego retirarse junto con mi madre, después de que se fueran Liu Zeng se me acercó-_

 _-Liu Zeng: Bien, es hora de empezar_

 _-Junjie: Sí, maestro_

 _Y así comenzó mi entrenamiento, día tras día, noche tras noche entrenando, esforzándome para ser mejor aunque fuera agotador; mi zifu era muy exigente, debía prepararme y dar lo mejor de mí para ser el mejor protector, el orgullo de mis padres como lo prometí. Con el tiempo empezaba a tomar cierto grado de madurez y empezaba a aceptar mi destino y lo que me esperaba con el tiempo; mi rutina diaria era simple: levantarme, hacer ejercicio, meditar, practicar y dormir… Levantarme, hacer ejercicio, meditar, practicar y dormir, obvio comía pero no era primordial, así era siempre en el templo hasta que llegó un día en el que todo fue diferente…. Estaba practicando la conexión del Babosa Fu con mis babosas pero no lo hacía correctamente_

 _-Junjie: Serena tu mente, paz interior, tranquilidad y calma, sé uno con tu babosa –me repetía a mí mismo antes de disparar a Joo-Joo, abrí mis ojos y disparé, Joo-Joo tomó velocidad y se transformó, intenté guiarlo, respiré profundo y comencé a hacer movimientos con mis manos, era un típico Eli, novato y torpe empezando en Babosa Fu, en ocasiones funcionaba y en otras no, eso me desesperaba e irritaba, lo que no era muy bueno y hacía que perdiera el control sobre Joo-Joo y tomara otro rumbo, intenté moverla pero lo único que hice fue arrojarla fuera del templo- …..Oh Ouh_

 _-Liu Zeng: No te concentraste_

 _-Junjie: Es que no me funcionaba y no me salía correctamente_

 _-Liu Zeng: Exactamente, no te concentraste lo suficiente y perdiste el control de tu babosa, ahora ve y búscala_

 _-Junjie: En seguida –dije mostrando reverencia mientras me retiraba fuera del templo hacia un pequeño bosque-_

 _Veía por todos lados confundido, perdido, observando todo lo que me rodeaba, buscaba y llamaba a Joo-Joo pero no lo encontraba, eso me desesperaba aun más y me preocupaba por, primero Joo-Joo era mi compañero y mi mejor babosa, y segundo, si tardaba demasiado buscándola mi zifu se iba a molestar, entonces apresuré el paso para mejorar mi búsqueda_

 _-Junjie: ¡Joo-Joo! ¡Ven aquí! ¿Dónde estás? –gritaba por todos lados buscándolo, en ese instante una roca golpeó mi cabeza, volteé en la dirección que había sido lanzada pero no vi nada, seguí mirando a mi alrededor y nuevamente me golpeó una roca en la cabeza, esta vez también había escuchado unas risas traviesas de alguien y me asusté un poco- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué quiere? –pregunté mientras miraba a todos lados pero no hubo respuesta ni tampoco pude ver de qué se trataba, de todas formas seguí mirando a mis alrededores y por tercera vez me golpeó una roca en la cabeza, esta vez había conseguido que me enojara, miré hacia los árboles que había a mi alrededor y no aparté mi vista del cielo. Tardé unos minutos solo mirando hacia arriba para ver de dónde provenían esas rocas pero no pude ver nada, luego de eso estaba confundido y justo en ese instante sentí una mano tocar mi hombro-_

 _-?: Hola_

 _-Junjie: ¡AAAHHHHH! –grité asustado como nunca antes mientras daba un ligero salto y caía al suelo, fue cuando la vi, una niña con el cabello suelto hasta un poco más de los hombros, ropa normal de la caverna y ojos color miel, estaba burlándose totalmente de mí por el susto que me había ocasionado-_

 _-?: ¡Jajajaja! Tranquilo, no soy un monstruo de las tinieblas que ha venido a comerte –dijo mientras hacía señas tenebrosas-_

 _-Junjie: ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-?: ¿Esto es una entrevista, niño interrogante?_

 _-Junjie: ¿De dónde saliste?_

 _-?: ¡Jajaja! De verdad logré asustarte ¿Eh? –dijo mientras me miraba curiosa-_

 _-Junjie: C-claro que no, solo me sorprendí, nada consigue asustarme_

 _-?: ¿En serio? Ah qué bien, un gran y valiente héroe ¡Bu! –dijo mientras hacía un gesto repentino y yo me espanté- ¡Jajaja! Vaya, qué valiente_

 _-Junjie: Agh, como sea, no tengo todo el día niña, solo estoy buscando a mi babosa_

 _-?: Lo noté, te vi mirando a todos lados confundido y perdido por el lugar_

 _-Junjie: Claro que no… Oye, un segundo ¡Tú eras la que me lanzaba rocas sobre la cabeza!_

 _-?: Y hasta ahora te das cuenta, eres algo lento jajaja_

 _-Junjie: Ah, olvídalo, solo apártate mientras busco mi babosa_

 _-?: Pase usted señor amable, aunque en mis tiempos se pedía permiso para pasar_

 _-Junjie: Pff –dije ignorándola mientras buscaba bajo una roca a Joo-Joo-_

 _-?: Pff, es una gran respuesta… Hey, qué grosera soy, mi nombre es Janney ¿Y el tuyo?_

 _-Junjie: Soy nadie –dije mientras continuaba buscando a Joo-Joo-_

 _-Janney: Aay, presta atención… Oye de casualidad tu babosa no es anaranjada con un amarillo apagado ¿O sí?_

 _-Junjie: No, no es… Sí ¿Dónde está? –dije volteando hacia ella, luego ella me miró y señaló una jaula en lo alto de un árbol donde estaba Joo-Joo encerrado- ¡Joo-Joo! Descuida amigo, voy a bajarte_

 _-Janney: See ¿Cómo vas a llegar ahí arriba?_

 _-Junjie: Como tenga que llegar –dije mientras cargaba mi lanzadora con una babosa Aracniredes-_

 _-Janney: Yo no haría eso si fuera tú_

 _-Junjie: Afortunadamente, no eres yo –dije disparando, la Aracniredes se transformó y se enganchó directo al árbol, sonreí victoriosamente para luego arrastrarme con la telaraña hacia Joo-Joo pero justo cuando lo hice una trampa se desplegó, golpeándome contra el tronco y luego enredándome entre lianas y la propia telaraña, quedé colgado del árbol frente a Janney-_

 _-Janney: Te lo dije testarudo_

 _-Junjie: ¡Agh! Ahh, mi zifu va a matarme_

 _-Janney: Ya, sin rodeos llorón, te sacaré de esta_

 _-Junjie: Pff, sí claro, me encantaría ver que hicieras –me interrumpió ver a Janney tomar una cuerda, bajar a Joo-Joo y soltarme de las enredaderas haciéndome caer al suelo, quedé totalmente sorprendido-_

 _-Janney: ¿Decías sabelotodo?_

 _-Junjie: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_

 _-Janney: Es sencillo, solo debes tomar la primera cuerda que inició el nudo y tirar de ella, así las demás se desatan solas_

 _-Junjie: Bien, debo admitir que eso fue increíble_

 _-Janney: ¿Sí? Quiero escucharlo, dilo, anda_

 _-Junjie: Bueno sí… Gracias_

 _-Janney: Damas y caballeros, ahí está el niño de las lianas –dijo mientras me señalaba-_

 _-Junjie, Janney: Jajaja_

 _-Junjie: Jaja, oye, lamento haber sido descortés antes, soy Junjie_

 _-Janney: Un placer conocerte Junjie jaja, mira aquí está tu babosa –dijo mientras me entregaba a Joo-Joo, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, luego escuché que mi zifu llamó mi nombre-_

 _-Junjie: Ouh… Oye, debo irme, mi maestro se enojará si no regreso_

 _-Janney: ¿Maestro? ¿Acaso entrenas con Liu Zeng en el templo de los protectores?_

 _-Junjie: Exactamente, me matará si no regreso_

 _-Janney: Eso es genial y también significa que tú serás un niño gimnasta jajaja_

 _-Junjie: Jaja, muy graciosa pero seré el protector de estas cavernas y un gran héroe_

 _-Janney: Pff, espero que tu maestro también te enseñe como salir de lianas y trampas como las de ahora jajaja_

 _-Junjie: Aahh, bueno, debo mejorar_

 _-Junjie, Janney: Jajaja_

 _-Janney: ¿Nos vemos luego entonces?_

 _-Junjie: Nos vemos luego –le dije mientras le sonreía antes de volver con Liu Zeng-_

 _Ese pequeño incidente fue lo que luego se convirtió en una gran amistad, después de ese encuentro nos volvimos a ver muchas veces más, después de entrenar yo siempre salía afuera a jugar con ella o a veces ella me esperaba en la puerta del templo y hasta practicábamos un poco, reíamos, nos divertíamos, me distraía varias veces del entrenamiento, eran varias cosas, ella se había convertido en mi única y mejor amiga con quien compartir, luego al pasar los años empecé a sentir algo por ella, algo más allá de una amistad, algo profundo que hacía que todo cambiara en mi vida, para mí todo era diferente a su lado, su sonrisa me alegraba el día, escuchar su voz para mí era lo más maravilloso. Al cumplir los 15 años y que muriera mi zifu yo ya era quien soy ahora, todos los días pensaba en eso, sin embargo por fin me había convertido en un verdadero protector y sabía que para cualquier cosa la tenía a ella a mi lado para animarme y yo sabía que tenía que decirle mis sentimientos por ella, esa noche fue el día_

 _-Janney: ¿Junjie? –preguntó mientras entraba al templo-_

 _-Junjie: Aquí estoy ¿Sucede algo?_

 _-Janney: Sí, ah Junjie, casi no sales del templo, siempre estás aquí estancado y más desde que Liu murió, no puedes pensar demasiado en ello, no es sano_

 _-Junjie: Lo sé, pero desde que soy protector mi deber es cuidar de las cavernas, de las personas, de los pueblos, no puedo apartarme de esa responsabilidad_

 _-Janney: ¿Y prefieres tu responsabilidad antes que todo?_

 _-Junjie: Es mi deber como protector, confiaron en mí esta carga, es mi trabajo llevarla_

 _-Janney: ¿Y no te importan otras cosas además de eso?_

 _-Junjie: Aah, Janney –ella interrumpe-_

 _-Janney: En serio Junjie, no quiero que estés aquí todo el día encerrado, debes salir de vez en cuando y relajar tu mente_

 _-Junjie: Relajo mi mente meditando_

 _-Janney: No es a lo que me refiero ni es la misma cosa_

 _-Junjie: Umm… ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón_

 _-Janney: No, no quiero excusas, sabes que es cierto y que digo la verdad, estás equivocado… Eehh ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-Junjie: Ja, dije que tienes razón –dije mientras le sonreía-_

 _-Janney: ….No me engañas con esa sonrisita de bobo, lo dices ahora pero luego no sales y las palabras no pasan más de ahí, jamás son hechos_

 _-Junjie: ¿Crees eso? –dije mientras cargaba a Joo-Joo, disparaba y subía en él- ¿No quieres venir? Es una bonita noche_

 _-Janney: Aaagh… Por eso te odio Junjie Lanjua –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Junjie y lo acompañaba- ¿Y a dónde vamos?_

 _-Junjie: Tengo un buen lugar, Joo-Joo –dije mientras señalaba la colina más alta de la caverna donde se alcanzaba a ver todo el Este, Janney se sujetaba de mi cintura al ver la altura, descendimos sobre la colina, nos sentamos y desde allí observamos cada rincón de cada caverna, ella sonreía al ver todo, yo sonreía al verla hasta que ella lo notó y me miró pícaramente-_

 _-Janney: Todavía no me convences, esto desde hace tiempo me lo debías_

 _-Junjie: Sí como digas_

 _-Janney: Ja… Bien, lo admito, esto es hermoso_

 _-Junjie: Bueno, valió la pena dejar de entrenar un segundo para ver esto_

 _-Janney: ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no lo decías en serio_

 _-Junjie: Bien, al principio no pero me convenciste_

 _-Janney: Siempre lo hago… Niño gimnasta –dijo mientras me sonreía, yo le devolví la sonrisa y luego respiré profundo-_

 _-Junjie: Escucha Janney, Mis… Mis palabras tal vez no sean directas o claras pero, sin importar lo que pienses yo creo que debo decírtelo, arriesgándome al hecho de lo que pueda pasar después si es afirmación o negación, de verdad yo quería decir y expresar lo que sucede conmigo, algo de seguro imposible pero cierto y es que pues yo –Janney me interrumpió al tocar mis labios con los suyos, al instante le respondí haciendo lo mismo, la suerte había caído a mi favor y ella también sentía lo mismo por mí-_

 **(Fin del PDV)**

-Junjie: Fue sin duda un momento que jamás voy a olvidar, un momento de felicidad y paz total dentro de mí, todas mis preocupaciones y nervios se fueron en ese instante y fue perfecto, después de eso ambos estuvimos juntos, fuimos novios y todo, éramos más que felices, sin embargo y con todo el tiempo con Janney también empezaba a descuidarme y ahí apareció Goon, tomó control de mí y destruyó todo… Por suerte tuve la fuerza para soportar no hacerle daño pero igual las cavernas estaban destruidas, al atravesar el terraportal y encontrarme aquí creí que nunca más la volvería a ver…

-Trixie: ¿Y qué pasó?

-Junjie: Pues no lo iba a dejar así, comencé visitando todos los días el cruce para ver si algo pasaba pero nada… No hasta que un día lo vi accionarse por unos cortos segundos y ver que alguien lo había atravesado, lo intercedí y vi que era ella, desde entonces la había estaba viendo casi todos los días en un área no lejos de aquí que descubrí, parecía ser una conexión entre estas cavernas y las del Este

-Kord: Sí, sí, vimos las fotos en Babosa Net

-Eli: Solo una pregunta ¿Hace cuánto exactamente que la estás viendo?

-Junjie: ….3 meses

-Eli, Trixie, Kord: ¿3 MESES?

-Eli: Bien ok, te declaro el más hablador de todo este refugio y el mundo

-Junjie: En serio Eli, voy a matarte si sigues con tus juegos

-Eli: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te diga la verdad en la cara? Hablabas de mí y de ocultar secretos cuando tú eres el que más lo hace, qué gran ejemplo

-Junjie: Te importa tanto llevar la vida de los demás y saber lo que hago a cada rato ¿Verdad?

-Eli: Es que siempre te crees mejor que los demás y no eres nada

-Junjie: Al menos yo si me decidí por decirle lo que sentía a la chica que me gustaba sin necesidad de que alguien lo publicara en Babosa Net para llenarme de valor, solo me tomó un día decirle lo que sentí y a ti te tomó más que eso, desde que legué aquí vi lo que sentías por ella, eras un demente total pero no te armabas de valor e incluso su primer beso tuvo que ser un incidente provocado por otra persona ¿Y así quieres juzgarme?

-Eli: ….Te odio –dijo fastidiado mientras bajaba los hombros con algo de vergüenza-

-Junjie: Gracias

-Trixie: Ok, bien, entiendo tu punto Junjie pero de igual forma no podías ocultarla de nosotros de esa forma, es como si no te conociéramos, además, apuesto a que ella quiere salir y ver el lugar

-Junjie: Bueno, ha hablado sobre eso pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo o no y menos ahora que Pronto publicó eso en Babosa Net, no sé cómo será su reacción al ver eso con mi nombre ya que yo no quería que supieran de ella y prácticamente con ese blog la está anunciando a todo BajoTerra

-Eli: Pues ve, dile que fuiste un idiota y averígualo, listo

-Junjie: No te dije que opinaras

-Eli: Oblígame a cerrar la boca

-Trixie: Cielos, esta daga sí que se clavó profundo en la pared –dijo mientras intentaba sacarla pero no pudo, Junjie se levanta, aparta a Eli y luego camina hacia ella, toma la daga y la saca como si nada-

-Junjie: Aquí tienes

-Trixie: Wow ¿Cómo tienes tanta fuerza?

-Junjie: Todo está en la muñeca

-Trixie: Bieen ¿Puedo quedármela?

-Kord: ¿Qué?

-Eli: ¿Para qué quieres una daga con la que Junjie casi me mata?

-Trixie: ¿Qué tal? –dijo acercándose a él y poniéndose en frente, él la mira sorprendido- Si te portas mal, con esta daga te voy a castigar –dijo con mirada traviesa, Eli traga saliva fuertemente-

-Eli: Junjie –dijo asustado-

-Junjie: Puedes quedártela Trixie

-Eli: Uy –dijo nervioso y Trixie le sonríe pícaramente-

-Trixie: Bueno, sin Pronto aquí iré a la cocina a preparar algo y probar mi daga –dijo mientras se retiraba-

-Eli: …..De nuevo Junjie, te odio

-Junjie: Yo igual, pero ahora no sé qué hacer…. Debo hablar con Janney y decirle todo, voy a aclarar las cosas


	11. Janney?

**¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! :b... Lo dije, no iba a dejar las cosas así. Entonces, después del hiatus enorme que deje ;-; ... Lo siento, otra vez... Aquí está el otro cap. Espero les guste**

-Esto no es posible, no es posible... Janney me odiará… –.se repetía Junjie con angustia-

-¿Odiará? Lo veo muy lejos, creo que ya te odia jaja –.burló Eli. Por lo que recibe un golpe en el hombro de parte de la pelirroja y otro en la cara de parte del asiático- ¡Auch! ¿Qué?

-No digas eso Junjie ¿Por qué te odiaría? –.mencionó Trixie tratando de animarlo-

-Bueno, además de la obvia razón de simplemente ser tú –.contratacó el azabache burlón. Lo que hizo que el asiático le gruñera como sabueso de babosas mientras levantaba la mano en señal de que lo golpearía. Al ver esto el ojos azules se esconde detrás de su chica, la cual rueda los ojos.-

-En serio Junjie, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Janney… De seguro sabe que fue un error

-Es que la última vez que la vi le dije que no sabía si ustedes estaban listos para saber sobre ella, ustedes que son mis amigos ¿Y ahora aparece en un blog donde ella y yo nos besamos? ¿Diciendo que salgo con ella, que es mi novia? Sin mencionar que es un blog el cual todo BajoTerra, MILES de desconocidos lo ven; sentirá que le mentí, es algo que ni yo me perdonaría a mí mismo. Es estafar, porque le dije una cosa y luego hice otra. Es traición, es… Aah… –.suspira- No sé por qué ese ridículo topoide tenía que arruinar las cosas

-No las arruinó, amigo –.comentó Kord- Él solo... Posteó algo en la red, con tu nombre, mostrando y señalando tu relación con ella y presumiéndola que fue exactamente lo contrario a lo que le habías dicho antes a tu novia, jaja... Aunque pensándolo bien… –.dijo dudoso haciendo que el asiático se llevara las manos a la cara en señal de frustración-

-¿Cómo haré para arreglar esto?

-Descuida, camina hacia ella y dile la verdad... Que eres un tarado e idiota sin cerebro, ella lo entenderá –.se burló nuevamente el Shane, a lo que el chico del Este lo toma de la chaqueta y levanta su puño. El azabache se cubre con las manos- ¡Solo bromeaba!

-Te pasas Shane –alzó ligeramente la voz. El mencionado se encoge de hombros, luego Junjie lo suelta y suspira- Esto es más complicado que cualquiera otra cosa

-Fue un mal entendido, no es tu culpa –.apoyó Trixie-

-Lo publicó con mi nombre. Además, Janney es muy testaruda y terca, enojadiza, animada, valiente, entusiasta de todo... A veces es algo calmada como yo, pero no es su estilo. Es más, enérgica

-Me pregunto cómo hacían entonces para soportarse. Lo de "los opuestos se atraen" me parece cosas de imanes –.dijo el troll-

-No hablamos de imanes, hablamos de parejas –.contradijo el Shane-

-No tengo tiempo de sobra, lo estoy perdiendo aquí... Quizás deba ir directamente con ella y aclarar las cosas –.dijo Junjie con seriedad en su tono-

-En todo caso esa es la mejor opción. Explicarle todo tú mismo es más fácil y aceptable a que se entere por mano de otros, además que demostrarías la confianza entre ambos –.replicó la pelirroja-

-Ella es bastante lista, es imposible ocultarle cualquier cosa

-Pues por esa misma razón debes decirle ¿Qué te asegura que ella no se ha enterado ya?

-Aahg... Si es así –.Eli interrumpe-

-Prepárate para el gran regaño que te dará, jaja -

-¡Shane! –.gritó Trixie, haciendo que el ojos azules bajara la mirada como cachorro regañado. La pelirroja lo ve, rueda los ojos y suelta un bufido-

-¿Quién regañó a quién? –se burló Kord. El azabache se cruzó de brazos-

-Como sea… Arreglaré las cosas con ella, daré una disculpa directa ya que hay bastantes posibilidades de que se haya enterado, los medios no perdonan. Sin embargo, quizás ella no tenga acceso para ver el blog, por lo cual no tenga idea del blog, por lo que se me hará más sencillo explicarle demostrando la confianza que tengo hacia ella. Aunque de todos modos daré mi disculpa directa. Si eso no basta, que a mi parecer no es así, le compraré algún arreglo de flores; las rosas rojas siempre le han encantado además de las flores de loto que hay en nuestra caverna. Más una caja de sus chocolates favoritos y una carta escrita a mano como las que solía escribirle cuando éramos más jóvenes y empezando a salir, diciendo todo lo que me gustaba de ella. Así lo entenderá y me perdonará

-Aawww, qué tierno –.dijo Trixie conmovida-

-….Diría un tanto demasiado empalagoso –.comentó el troll con una ceja arqueada-

-A ve… Arreglo, chocolates, carta… ¿Y luego que más? –.preguntó el azabache escribiendo todo en un cuaderno de apuntes-

-¿En serio? –.dijo Trixie algo indignada-

-Debo estar preparado –.susurra para sí mismo-

-Quizás también comprarle algún presente… Bueno ya, perdemos tiempo aquí, iré con Janney de inmediato –.dijo el asiático caminando hacia el garaje-

-¿Justo ahora?, Es decir, ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿También podemos ir? ¿Por fin conoceremos a tu chica? –.preguntó Kord-

-Si les digo que no de igual forma me seguirán, así que no tengo otra alternativa

-Buen punto

-¡Pues adelante! ¡Muero por conocerla! Saber cómo es ella y su personalidad, lo que le gusta o disgusta ¿Es igual a ti? ¿Similar? ¿Tienen o no cosas en común? –.decía la pelirroja entusiasmada-

-Bueno, para empezar, su personalidad es muy variada. Las cosas que le gustan y disgustan, pues, digamos que es una lista bastante amplia que jamás termino de contar, es muy entusiasta de todo y siempre le gusta descubrir mucho más de lo que sus ojos ven. En cuanto a físico, su cabello es castaño en una combinación de lacio y ondulado, ya que al inicio su cabello se ve normal pero luego cae como cascada, además de su fleco que cubre una parte de su ojo izquierdo. Su piel es bronceada, sus ojos cafés claros, casi color miel… Es tan perfecta –.Sonrió abobado. Luego recordó que no estaba solo y volvió a la realidad- P-pero en realidad no tenemos gustos similares, más que solo el compartir los mismo sentimientos por el ambiente, la paz, armonía y sincronía. Y para ser francos somos muy distintos, ella ve las cosas de una manera distinta a la mía, es lo que más admiro y me gusta de ella, me hace ver todo desde otro ángulo, girar el mundo 180 grados y ver más allá de las apariencias, más allá donde las palabras esconden su verdadero significado… Esa es la razón que veo compatible de cómo logró salvarse de Goon cuando tenía control sobre mí. Aún con todo en contra, ella se postró frente a mí bloqueando mi camino y mirándome a los ojos con una total confianza en que yo no le haría daño

-¿Y así fue? –.preguntó el troll. El asiático suspiró-

-Agradezco que lo fuera. Ni siquiera yo esperaba tener las fuerzas para luchar contra Goon después de todo lo que me sucedió. Estaba tan sufrido que pensé dejarme caer pero ella confió en mí más de lo que yo mismo confiaba. Dudé de mi propio valor y ella lo recobró

-Wow

-Sí, así se siente. El poder que ejerce Goon sobre nosotros es más fuerte que nuestra propia voluntad, explota nuestros peores miedos y nos hace sentir como si no fuéramos nada, como si no valiéramos ni una moneda. Pero, a pesar de tener todo en contra, cuando sentimos que ya no podemos luchar ni sostenernos sobre nuestros propios pies es el momento preciso en el que necesitamos tener a alguien especial para nosotros que nos recuerde que hay esperanza y que incluso en la vasta oscuridad puede existir la luz. Esa persona especial te da motivos para seguir de pie y seguir luchando –sonríe. Trixie se sonroja y lo abraza-

-Aaww, ese es mi lindo y tierno Shane –.besa su mejilla mientras lo abraza. Él sonríe victorioso-

-Sí, soy todo un poeta –.dijo presumido. Trixie arquea una ceja y se aleja ligeramente. Eli se retracta- O bueno, cuando me conviene –.sonríe nervioso. Ella vuelve a abrazarlo-

-Como sea. Síganme, yo los guiaré con Janney –.Monta su meca-

-¿Es muy lejos? –.cuestionó Kord-

-No demasiado, el lugar esta en medio del bosque, al Noroeste del refugio. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bosque... No quiero averiar las mecas

-Por favor Kord, esto es cuestión de vida o muerte –.exclamó Eli-

-Ni tanto –.replicó-

-No, pero casi

-No voy a esperar más, en meca iremos más rápido. Además, es solo medio bosque, el camino está despejado, las mecas no se averiarán –.afirmó el asiático-

-Y como sea, esto es más importante que las mecas ¡Vámonos ya! –.replicó Trixie-

-Muy bien, pero si se averían no seré yo quien las repare –.comentó Kord alzando sus manos-

-Lo que sea –.dijeron Eli y Trixie en unísono-

-Jun, muéstranos el camino –.ordenó el Shane-

El asiático obedeció la orden del Shane y al instante aceleró su meca en dirección Noroeste hacia el bosque, como antes habían mencionado. Con la velocidad y agilidad de las mecas llegaron en menos de 5 minutos, sin embargo, al llegar no había señales de ninguna persona o babosa por el lugar. Junjie sintió una ligera preocupación.

-¿Mêilí? Mêilí, estoy aquí –.gritó Junjie mientras se desmontaba de su meca y se acercaba al centro del lugar-

-¿Mêilí? –.preguntó Kord, curioso-

-Mêilí significa hermosa…. ¿Janne? –.dijo con preocupación al no escucharla responder-

-Aaah…

-¿Junjie? –.llamó la pelirroja al chico al notar que éste tenía una mirada perdida en el vacío. Ante el llamado, él respondió de inmediato-

-Uh… ¿Qué? Ah, nada. Tranquilos, solo… Debió haber salido y dado un paseo, jaja. Es todo –.dijo nervioso fingiendo naturalidad-

-No engañas a nadie –.argumentó el ojos azules-

-¡Está bien! ¡Estoy preocupado! ¡¿Y qué?! –.Le gritó-

-No es para que me grites. No tienes derecho de hablarme de esa manera, señor paciencia. ¿De qué te sirve exactamente meditar si vas a actuar así? –.se cruza de brazos indignado y aparta su mirada-

-Sí, debes relajarte amigo –.prosiguió Kord-

-Piensa bien las cosas, Jun ¿A dónde crees que pudo haber ido? –.preguntó la pelirroja-

-Bueno… Decía que quería conocer las cavernas, pero le dije que mientras tanto no lo haría porque, en primera, ni siquiera yo conozco bien estas cavernas, y en segunda, no sabía si era tiempo. Pero, a pesar de eso ella se alejaba considerablemente de aquí y veía el entorno. Creo que si la buscamos por aquí cerca la encontraremos o si no esperar a que regrese, no es como si algo malo le hubiera pasado -

Después de que Junjie mencionara esa frase, fue como ternero caminando al matadero. A unos 500 metros se escuchó una inmensa explosión, directa desde la Caverna Destello de Luz y un mensaje de auxilio de la misma en el monitor portable de Trixie

Solo bastó eso para que el calmado chico del Este pasara a entrar en pánico y echar a la basura la cordura

-….. Oh… Por… Las… Babosas… ¡Demonios! ¡Debí saber que esto pasaría! ¿Y si la lastimaron? ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Qué VOY A HACER?! –.decía mientras daba vueltas por el lugar, ansioso, hasta que recibió una bofetada por parte del Shane-

-¡Relájate! No es el fin del mundo –.gritó tomando de los hombros al asiático y agitándolo. Junjie se quedó medio segundo inmóvil, parpadeó tres veces rápidamente y se calmó. Se puso en pie firmemente, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y se dirigió a su meca-

-Disculpadme amigos, he perdido mi juicio. En momentos como estos, no suelo usar el razonamiento

-Por supuesto, lógico, hace un segundo estabas dando vueltas como lunático y ahora hablas como Napoleón. 1 palabra, 5 sílabas, BI-PO-LA-RI-DAD –.dijo Kord para sí mismo-

-Si Janney ha podido enfrentarse con un ejército completo de maleantes, creo que podrá con lo que sea que sea que esté sucediendo por allá. De todas formas, debemos ir y apoyarla

-Esperaba que lo dijeras. Pero no debes preocuparte, Brody está allá, no creo que ella permita alborotos ni que nadie lastime a una chica inocente como Janney. Así que tranquilo, todo está bien –.confirmó Trixie-

-Tenlo por seguro, si Trixie lo dice, es más que cierto –.argumentó Eli sonriéndole a su chica. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa-

-Entonces, a la Caverna Destello de Luz

 _ **¡Bien! ¡Tan-Tan! ¡Cuánta melosería!... No es lo que yo esperaba…. Bueno, bueno, al menos saben que sí lo estoy continuando –Obviamente, no es como si fueras a echar todo el fic a la basura después de tanto. Muchos se han decepcionado, genio.- Sí, lo sé… Lo siento….**_

 _ **Después de un miles y millones de años que se formara otro Big Bang y se creara otra galaxia, vengo a aparecer ¿No? Qué descarada soy… Sin embargo, esta no es la última vez que me verán. Le daré seguimiento a este fic y también al que acabo de recién subir, como vieron, "Control" El cual prometo y haré todo lo que sea necesario por darle un correcto seguimiento y no hacer como este –total hiatus- Evitaré darles esa molestia en el cerebro… Aunque, como mencioné antes, de Control tengo 8 caps escritos, los cuales subiré adecuadamente… Bueno, esos 8 caps y contando… Y mi cerebro quiere alargarlos más… Mejor, a menos a que luego al cerebro le de flojera, me joda y no quiera seguir 7u7 Si hace eso, mejor lo dejo así.**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por el apoyo y la gran paciencia –GRAN PACIENCIA- Que me han tenido… Arigatou. Pronto ya se acabará este fic. Nos leemos luego, pasen buenas vidas, coman y duerman mucho. ~Avoir.-**_

– _ **Eastern-**_


End file.
